05 The Gathering Dome
by Margaret Price
Summary: No matter how hard the Doctor tries, he can never quite pull off a proper vacation. This time is no exception. The Fourth Doctor.
1. Impact

THE GATHERING DOME © 2000 Margaret Price

Author's Note: This story was written to take care of a few plot holes I discovered in some previous stories. Since I wrote them out of order, as it were, I had to retcon my own work in the revisions, but this did not take care of all of the inconsistencies. Hence this story, which also contains information necessary for future works.

This is the fifth in an arc with companion Jason Krystovan, who was introduced in the story "The Alliance of Death." The other stories that are mentioned are referenced for clarification. As I said, I'm plugging plot holes here. For the sake of this story, all you need to know is he is an Alterran (a shape-shifter) who has been with the Doctor for a year of so and it is not too long since Leela departed. He has the ability to scan anything he touches, picking up information like a medical scanner. Anything else is more or less explained as it happens. If not, let me know.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

**IMPACT**

"Storage Officer Jennings, what's the hold up? Isn't that cargo stowed yet?" a deep male voice called impatiently over the intercom.

A dark haired woman in brown coveralls leaned over a circular computer console to reply. "Yes, Captain, just finishing final inspection. All secure."

"About time," snapped the Captain tersely, switching off the intercom and turning to his bridge crew. "Make ready to leave orbit. I'd like to be out of this sector and at the transfer point before I reach retirement age."

The large freighter rumbled as the engines powered up. A short time later it had turned from orbit, heading into the vast expanses of space.

Once the ship had settled on course, the Captain called to his Navigation officer. "What's our ETA to the rendezvous?"

"At present speed; eight days, sixteen hours," the officer replied, adding, "Barring any unexpected encounters, that is."

The Captain grunted his approval, looking over the instruments to his left. "I want sensors on maximum," he ordered. "And switch in that booster. Let's see if it's worth the money we paid."

The moment the booster was activated several ships appeared on the long-range sensors. They were moving in formation, and appeared to be lining against the smaller, seemingly less maneuverable freighter. Within seconds the bridge was in chaos. "Who are they?" the Captain called over the chorus of voices.

"They haven't identified themselves, sir," the Communications officer called back. "They probably think they're outside our scanner range, the fools."

"I have an I.D., sir," the Weapons officer said. "Three Sentry ships, three Trackers and—" He broke off, leaning closer to his scanner in disbelief. "A Battle Cruiser!" he gasped, looking up in horror.

"Navigator, evasive maneuvers Beta 4," the Captain commanded. "Let's see what they make of that," he added with a chuckle.

On the bridge of the Battle Cruiser, the Commanding officer stood watching as the freighter approached, a smug expression on his face. "Yes, come on. Come on," he whispered, en couraging his quarry onward. Suddenly the small ship veered from its original flight path, pitch ing to one side and then downward, dropping completely off of the scanners.

"Dammit!" the Commander thundered. "Connors, you fool, they saw us! Now we're going to have to chase them."

The officer in question looked up in alarm. "Impossible! There's no way they could've picked us up at this distance. No smuggler has equipment that good."

"You incompetent fool!" the Commander snarled angrily. "Your jumping to conclusions is going to lose me that ship!"

Having used the element of surprise to his advantage, the freighter Captain pressed his advan tage further, praying his luck would hold. He called for a second evasive maneuver and then instructed the flight crew to land on the first habitable planet they could find. It was here that his luck ran out. The heavy freighter was not designed for landings and takeoffs and as soon as it hit the planet's atmosphere it lost all sensors. Flying blind, the crew could do little more than frantically try to slow the vessel down before it crashed into the planet's surface. Which it did—and did not.

The freighter crashed into a body of water that assisted in slowing it down before it finally came to rest, slamming into the sea floor and burying a major portion of the craft in rock and silt.

* * *

Somewhere in the swirling vortex where time and space collide, the incongruous shape of a po lice telephone box appeared, moving undamaged through the chaos. The TARDIS had been in flight for some time before the Doctor finally voiced his concerns to his companion.

"Jason, you are all right with this destination, aren't you?" he asked quietly.

Jason gave him a puzzled look. "Why do you ask? You don't, usually."

"Well, you've been trying to sound enthusiastic, but I've a feeling you're not really all that thrilled with the prospect of seeing Earth first hand."

Startled by this astute observation, Jason's striking blue eyes met the Doctor's steadily. "It's just that…well, humans are so…so…"

"Unpredictable?" the Time Lord said helpfully.

"Violent," came the blunt reply.

The Doctor nodded sagely. "That's quite true."

"I don't understand what you see in them, Doctor."

"Well…" the Doctor grinned. "They're rather a fascinating species. Creative, imaginative…"

"Suspicious, hostile…"

"Inquisitive."

"Trigger happy!"

The Doctor blinked. "Trigger happy?"

"Yes. Do you deny that every time we've encountered humans, _somebody_ has taken a shot at us?" Jason pointed out sharply.

"Oh, come now. Not every time, surely?"

Apparently not hearing him, his companion went on. "I can handle the odd energy weapon now and then, but projectile weapons are—"

The Doctor seized the opportunity to change the subject. "Which brings up a point I've been meaning to ask. How is it you weren't killed outright by Toby's hopped up laser pistol,(1) but the hunters' weapons(2) were able to stun you?"

Jason blinked, thrown by this sudden non sequitur. He cleared his throat before explaining that it had to do with his having reached a new stage in his development. After reaching their first century, an Alterran's physiology changed. Many of their higher powers began to manifest, while those they possess already developed more fully.

"Really?" The Doctor was becoming more fascinated by the second.

"It's a bit like…like…" Jason paused trying to think of a more suitable comparison than the one that immediately came to mind, this being…

"Puberty?" the Doctor said helpfully.

"Vaguely," his companion said untruthfully. _It was exactly like puberty_, he thought misera bly, which was what made it so irritating.

"When I'm in any form other than my true one," Jason said at last, "it's a bit of a crap shoot. What worked great yester day, doesn't work at all today. I need to revert to my true self from time to time to resta bilize."

"So that's why you've been shutting yourself away these last few weeks," the Doctor mut tered thoughtfully.

His companion flushed, lowering his eyes guiltily. "I didn't think you'd noticed. On an Alter ran world, I'd be able to go to the Sanctum."

"Sanctum?"

"That's hard to explain, too. Put simply, it's forbidden for outsiders to enter, and Alterrans may only enter in their true form. It's a quiet place to rest."

By this time the Doctor was so enthralled he could not contain himself. He was charging around the console room asking question after question, and not waiting for an answer. He was also watched in silence by his companion, who shifted uncomfortably on his feet as the interrogation, as he felt the conversation had become, went on.

"How do you know the difference between these higher powers and what you posses al ready? Does everyone develop the same powers, or is that a crap shoot, too?" Pausing, the Doctor added thoughtfully, "Of course, I suppose the first question should be, just how extensive are your current powers?"

Finally pausing for an answer, the Doctor turned to look at Jason, noticing his ill ease at last. He stopped dead in his tracks. "Oh dear, I've embarrassed you, haven't I?"

"A little," came the truthful response. "It's still hard for me, you being—if you'll forgive the expression—an outsider. One of my own people would already know all about this and—"

"And wouldn't be barraging you with all sorts of embarrassing questions," the Time Lord said quickly, receiving a hesitant nod in reply. "Jason, you must forgive my vulgar curiosity. In case you hadn't noticed, it has a tendency to get the better of me."

A small smile passed over his companion's face. A sudden thought struck him and he looked over at K9. "Constance gave you the information for K9's monitoring program, didn't she?(3) Well, ask him, then." He made to leave, only to stop when the Doctor called him back. Stiff en ing visibly, he turned to face him.

The Doctor held up his hands in apparent surrender. "No more questions," he grinned. "Merely a suggestion."

Jason scowled. "Suggestion?"

"Yes. Since I don't have a Sanctum, why don't you use the Zero Room instead?"

"You have a Zero Room?" the Alterran said in surprise.

"Yes. I'll show it to you, if you like?"

After a long pause, his companion shrugged. "Why not?"

* * *

(1) – Whom The Gods Destroy – chapter 6 (2) – Terror on Delta Vega – chapter 7 (3) – Whom The Gods Destroy – chapter 10

* * *

Bryce Miller stood in the center of an enormous dome shaped room, an architectural drawing in his hands. He looked down at his vision of the future and smiled, looking up to see it becoming a reality around him. The construction crews were literally swarming the area. Within a matter of days, walls had appeared where there had been only empty space, and hundreds of rooms were being sectioned off on each level. It was all coming together nicely.

"Bryce, have you seen these?" a voice called out suddenly.

Bryce turned. "What is it now, George?" he sighed wearily.

George Hargrove hurried over to him, several papers crumpled in his fist. "These press re leases and announcements. They've put the wrong dates on."

Bryce looked at the papers and then handed them back. "No, they haven't. Those are the dates I gave them."

"What! You can't be serious? You can't possibly think everything will be ready by then."

Bryce smiled. "Not one hundred percent, but enough to carry on effectively."

"Carry on! You'll need at least eighty percent of the interior finished before you can even dream of opening. And you have to staff it, too, for pity sake. The training alone will take—"

"All is in hand on that front, George," Bryce Miller replied cryptically. He held out a hand to take in the room. "The construction is going well, too, don't you think?"

George looked around himself for the first time, his mouth dropping open in amazement. "Good Lord!" he gasped. "How did they—?" He turned back to his employer, a puzzled look on his face. "This room was just a shell yesterday."

"We've got crews running around the clock," came the calm reply. "And now that the first docking bay is operational, we don't have to worry about the limited abilities of the service lift system." Seeing the other man was less than convinced, Bryce smiled broadly. "Don't worry, George. We'll be ready in plenty of time before the opening date." So saying he turned and walked toward one of the unfinished corridors.


	2. The Dome

**CHAPTER 2**

**THE DOME**

The Doctor stood silently in the open laboratory doorway, watching his companion in mute astonishment. Jason was hard at work within, apparently oblivious to his friend's presence. While it was not unusual for him to work in his lab, it _was _unusual for him to do so in his true form; and after the scene in the console room the Time Lord was taken aback when he saw him. The Alterran's true form was non-humanoid and the Doctor had only seen it on one other occasion, and had that not been to save his life, he doubted he would have seen it at all.

Jason's true form was simply a large, bulbous main body with numerous large blue crystals evenly spaced around the circumference. Below the body were dozens of tendrils that snaked down to the floor, yet barely touched. The Doctor noticed they did not appear to support his weight at all, the Alterran seeming to float in the air.

Spellbound, the Time Lord watched as the tendrils flashed in several directions at once, each performing a separate task. After a few minutes, Jason said softly, "Hasn't anyone ever told you it's not polite to stare, Doctor?"

The Doctor was so startled he actually jumped. "How did you know I was here?" he asked quietly. To his added amazement, he saw the crystals change in brightness and realized it was Jason's way of turning his gaze across the room. Instead of moving his body, he simply used a different set of crystals, two of which were now glowing brightly in his direction.

"These are sensors," Jason said, indicating the crystals. "I use two for binocular vision, the rest for information. They work independently and pick up everything."

Intrigued, the Time Lord's eyes grew wide. "Motion sensors?"

"Motion, infrared, ultraviolet. You name it."

The Doctor wanted to inquire further and found himself disappointed when his friend abruptly returned to his human form.

Seeing the crestfallen expression, Jason scowled. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Suddenly realizing he was still staring, the Doctor drew a deep breath, looking up at the ceiling. "I've done it again," he groaned.

"No, it's not your fault this time. I should've shut the—" Breaking off, Jason shook his head. "No. I've got to get past this. I can't keep hiding from you. It's just…It's going to take some get ting used to, that's all."

The Doctor gave him a knowing look. That it would indeed, for the both of them. "Jason, there's no rush," he said gently. "If it makes you uncomfortable—"

"No, don't you see?" the young man interrupted sharply. "If I can trust you with the secret of my scanning, I should be able to trust you knowing more about me—the real me. If you'd known more on the Excelsior,(4) I never would've gotten suspended." With a small smile, he added, "You'll just have to bear with my…reticence."

The Doctor broke into a broad smile, instantly dissipating Jason's discomfort. "Of course!" he boomed happily. "So long as you bear with my bouts of vulgar curiosity. I'm afraid K9 was of little help. Constance only gave me the information I needed to monitor your energy levels."

Jason nodded and immediately changed the subject. "What were you doing at the door, any way?"

"Ah! Yes, I came to tell you we've landed."

"Already? I thought Earth was a few more hours away. Or have I just lost track of time?"

"No, actually. I thought we might put that trip off a bit. As to where we are… The general where is along the fringes of the Empire, so you still may encounter a human or two. As for the specific where, well…that's rather intriguing," the Doctor said mysteriously. "As far as I can tell, we're two miles below sea level."

His companion gave him a puzzled look. "Wouldn't that put us underwater?"

"Yes. That's the intriguing bit."

* * *

(4) – Silent Witness – chapter 3

* * *

The TARDIS had materialized in a large storeroom and the Doctor took in the room in a glance as his companion came out behind him. He turned back to lock the door as Jason looked around. "This doesn't tell us too much, does it?" he observed. "Where are we?"

"I don't know the exact _where_, but the _when_ is a surprise," the Doctor said breezily.

"Am I supposed to figure it out in here?"

"You'd be amazed at what you can learn about people by what they keep in storage."

The Doctor started away from the TARDIS, only to stop as a wave of psychic energy suddenly washed over him. He looked around in bewilderment. _Now where did that come from?_ he wondered.

Oblivious of this, Jason was opening the nearest box. He pulled out a broom and dustpan. "I proclaim that these people are very clean and neat," he announced grandly.

The Doctor gave him a sour look. "Come on," he said and headed for the door.

"Hey, wait a minute," Jason said as he opened another box, "this might be something." The box was filled with gold neckpieces that had an unusual dolphin design on them. Looking up, he said, "Underwater junk shop? Gold merchant, maybe?" With a grin, he added, "Treasure hunter's paradise?"

"Let's not get carried away. Are they the real thing?"

Shaking his head, Jason replied, "Not even decent gold plate. Junk."

"Your first guess may be right, then."

The Doctor pulled open the door and looked out. The hall outside was deserted, but at the end he could see quite a bit of activity and headed in that direction. The time travelers suddenly found themselves at the edge of a central lobby and watched as several groups of people came and went. The room was a large oval and had a circular information desk set in the center. There were as far as Jason could see, twelve or so people working at various computer terminals behind the counter, each patiently trying to sort out the arriving and departing groups..

"What a mob scene," he observed quietly.

Having already taken in the lobby, the Doctor was surveying the rest of his surroundings. At one end of the room were several sets of double doors through which the large groups came and went. He wondered if this were the main entrance or possibly the only entrance. Across from the main doors were several corridors leading away from the room. There were a number of rooms set off like cogs in a wheel that appeared to be sitting areas. On the wall directly opposite, several large notices were posted and he decided to have a closer look. Tugging at his companion's sleeve, he headed across the room.

"It's like a Grand Hotel, isn't it?" Jason observed as he struggled to keep up while at the same time trying to take in the enormous room rising overhead.

"Yes, it does have that feel to it, doesn't it?" the Doctor agreed.

Arriving at their destination last, they stood before what a sign grandly proclaimed to be THE EVENTS WALL. It was divided into four sections; Current Events; Upcoming Events, Noted Guest Speakers, and Announcements.

Jason turned back to look at the lobby from this vantage point. They had entered beneath a walkway that went part way around the room. Painted above this were the words; The Gathering Dome – Where Great Minds Meet Under The Sea.

"It's a Convention Center!" he gasped, turning back to the Doctor.

"So it is," the Doctor grinned, scanning the different sections on the wall before him. "And right up your alley, too. It seems the majority of the current events are medical in nature." He also noticed a section on the paranormal and wondered if that were the reason he'd felt the sudden jolt of psychic energy.

The Alterran Healer folded his arms and stepped back. "I haven't been to one of these in…in…" With a laugh, he said, "I don't remember when!"

"Now that _is_ a long time," the Time Lord grinned. "Anyway, I wouldn't be too sure if I were you. That's part of the surprise. We've gone back in your time."

"My time? My timeline, you mean?"

The Doctor nodded.

"How far?"

"Oh…about a hundred years or so," came the airy reply.

"Great," Jason snorted. "So I'm either an infant, or I haven't even been born yet."

The Doctor's smile widened. Their last few adventures had taken a lot out of his companion, although Jason would never have admitted this. What he needed was some time off to relax and apparently, for once, the TARDIS had cooperated.

"Then you can make a fresh start," the Doctor said at last. "Shall we see if they can fit you in to a symposium or two? I think you could use some time off."

His companion thought a moment. "I don't know…" he said in feigned hesitancy. "If I get wrapped up in some lectures, who's going to keep you from getting into trouble?"

The Doctor gave an indignant snort in reply. "On the same token," he replied coolly, "if I let you get wrapped up in these lectures, who's going to stop you from giving a few of your own? On say…Gallifreyan medicine, perhaps?"

Jason flashed a smile. "No. If this is the past, I'd end up stealing my father's thunder."

"Your father?"

"He used to lecture quite a lot before I was born. And if this _is_ before I was born, he's still on the circuit."

"Really? Speaking on what subject?"

"Genetics, mostly."

The Doctor's eyes lit up, a delighted smile spreading across his face. "And this was _before_ you were born?"

His companion scowled, wondering why his friend found this so amusing. "Yes. He did have a life before that, you know. He was nearly ten centuries old when I was born. But not past his prime, as he's so fond of reminding me."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"That's very interesting. I wonder, considering _that_ and you, how he felt, as an expert in genetics, having you as his offspring. Your numerous gifts must've been a constant source of fascination."

Jason gave him a stunned look, and wondered why this thought had never occurred to him. "The miracle child," he muttered dreamily.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just something my father always used to say."

The Doctor gave an involuntary cry and Jason tensed, looking around the room. "What's wrong?"

"Take a look at the Noted Speaker on Genetics," the Doctor instructed, pointing at the listing.

Jason did, a small squeak escaping him as well. The name on the board was that of his father, Aaron Krystovan.


	3. Checking In And Exploring

**CHAPTER 3**

**CHECKING IN AND EXPLORING**

Once the initial shock had worn off, Jason said firmly, "That's it. Now we have to stay."

"I'm not sure that's wise, Jason," the Time Lord replied warningly. "I wanted you to see your past, but I didn't intend you seeing it this closely."

"I know. You wanted me to see it in a more pedestrian sense but this is much more interesting. I've never heard my father speak. He stopped after my—" Jason broke off, a ghost passing across his face. Drawing a deep breath, he said, "He stopped after my mother died."

"And you never accompanied him on these tours?"

Clearly appalled, Jason exclaimed, "Good Lord, no!" He received a startled look in reply and blushed slightly, clearing his throat. "We can't transmute until after age four or five. And maintaining stability is a problem until puberty."

"Ah, point taken."

"Anyway, we don't even know if I've been born yet."

The Time Lord gave a satisfied grunt. "Alright, we'll stay. But on one condition. You do not make contact with your father. It could be highly dangerous, not to mention a breach of several of the Laws of Time."

"Oh…alright." Giving the Time Lord a sideways glance, Jason asked playfully, "What if I accidentally bump into him in the halls?"

The Doctor did not miss a beat. "You say excuse me, and keep going."

Jason laughed. "I am allowed to attend his lectures, aren't I? I've always wanted to. I promise I'll sit in the back and won't open my mouth to ask a single question."

The Doctor scowled, reiterating his feeling that this would be unwise. After several minutes he relented, agreeing to his companion's pleas. Later he wondered if he should have even bothered to curb Jason's enthusiasm and instead thrown caution to the wind, letting the boy run ram pant.

* * *

The ever-worried George Hargrove strode into the Dome's administrative section and made straight for Bryce Miller's office. The secretary was not at her desk. He knocked and then walked in, not waiting for an answer. "Bryce, there's been another—" He broke off when he saw the CEO was not alone. The stranger in the room was a large, muscular individual dressed in coveralls. He was of above average height, and had snow-white hair, but the feature that struck and then re pulsed the unprepared George was his face, half of which was badly scarred. Obviously this man had been badly burned at one time and George found himself wondering almost abstractly why he hadn't had the damaged repaired with plastic surgery. There were certainly enough experts in that field passing in and out of the facility.

"I'm sorry," George heard himself saying, "I didn't know you were busy. Your secretary wasn't at her desk."

"That's alright, George," Bryce said amiably. "Come in. You haven't met Captain Talbot yet."

Talbot shot Bryce a disapproving look but was prevented from saying anything by George, who gasped, "Captain?"

Waving a hand in the air, Bryce said, "A nickname. Talbot's head of the technical section; power, computers, that sort of thing. His men call him Captain. I must've picked it up from them."

"They say I like to stay at the helm," Talbot said with a wry smile.

George chose to ignore what was obviously a private joke. "Then you're the man I should be talking to," he said quickly. "We've had another power fluctuation in the newer sections. They seem to be coming every day, now. It's a harbinger of disaster, Bryce, you mark my words."

Bryce rolled his eyes. "Really, George, you're going to give yourself an ulcer."

"Somebody around here has to worry about this!"

Rising to his feet, the Captain said, "I'll do the worrying about the power supply, Mr. Hargrove." Glancing back at Bryce, he said, "It's probably that glitch I was telling you we were tracing. I'd best see to it, then."

* * *

Since they were going to stay on, the Doctor decided it might as well be properly and booked a suite for his companion and himself. Jason suggested using the name Altrose for himself (taken from one of his lesser titles) since his real surname would raise far too many embarrassing questions.

The fact that all the rooms were supposed to be booked in advanced did not stop the Doctor from acquiring one anyway. He soon learned that the Dome had only been open a short time and there were several glitches in the systems that were still being brought on line. Lost reservations were not uncommon, and he was given a suite and schedule of events without undue fuss.

While the Doctor was dealing with their accommodations, Jason was checking the schedule and discovered his father was giving a presentation that very morning. He received yet another firm warning to avoid direct contact from the Time Lord before he was allowed to attend.

Then it was Jason's turn to take the Doctor to task and managed to convince him to abandon (at least temporarily) his long coat, scarf and hat. His argument was two fold; they would be significantly out of place in an underwater structure: and instantly recognizable by Aaron in the future should the Time Lord himself happen to bump into the Elder Healer.

With this minor victory won, Jason happily went to his father's lecture.

While his companion was enjoying his look in at the past, the Doctor chose to explore the building. He could not get the jolt of psychic energy he had felt on arrival out of his mind. He was certain there was a more tangible cause than a simple seminar. Was someone or something trying to get his attention?

No one took any notice as the Time Lord strolled from room to room, level to level. The Dome was a fascination, its corridors spreading out like spokes on a wheel. In a short time the Doctor managed to find a large cafeteria, twelve lecture halls, four auditoriums, several hundred guest suites, a recreation center, several dozen meeting rooms and waiting rooms, an infirmary, three docking bays and a large service elevator that apparently went to the surface. By the time he found the areas still under construction he was clearly impressed. The building's interior was a masterpiece in functionality.

"May I help you, sir?" a flat, almost toneless voice asked suddenly.

Startled, the Doctor spun around, seeing a slender, blond female staff member standing be hind him. "No, no, just poking about," he replied breezily.

The woman looked blankly at him. "May I assist you in any way, sir?" she then asked.

The Doctor scowled, wondering why she had asked him the same question only worded differently. He studied her a moment. She was wearing the same light blue shirt, dark blue blazer and matching slacks that seemed to be the staff uniform. Like all the other staff members, her skin was slightly bluish in tint and he wondered if it were a stylized makeup. The woman also wore an ornate neckpiece containing the interconnecting dolphin design that seemed to be the Center's logo. It was similar to the ones Jason had found, but had enough variations for the Doctor to wonder at its purpose. Was it possible the staff were actually androids? Could the collars be a way of keeping track of them? It would explain their unusual coloring.

"No, thank-you," he said at last. "I'm merely killing time until my next session is scheduled."

"Very good, sir," the woman said dully. She then turned and moved away.

As soon as she was gone, the Doctor ducked into the nearest empty room. It was along one of the exterior walls and he was delighted to see the outer hull had not been covered. It appeared to be of a different material than the rest of the building—and considerably older. Upon closer scrutiny, he noticed fractures in the surface that had been expertly repaired. "Well, you didn't just spring from the ocean floor all ready to renovate, did you?" he said to the wall. "Which begs the next question. Were you abandoned by the builders…or taken from them?"

* * *

Even though he would've liked to have been closer to the front, Jason did as promised and sat as far back as possible in the lecture hall. He was spellbound by the presentation, having forgotten how captivating his father could be when he put his mind to it.

During the question and answer period, Jason wanted to laugh out loud at some of the preposterous points being thrown out by the others. He had to remind himself that some of the theories being discussed, which had already been proven by his time, were still just theories. Suddenly a man made a remark that touched at the very heart of the presentation, and Jason wanted to stand up and cheer when his father, in full glory, put him soundly in his place.

* * *

The Doctor checked along the bulkhead in several other exterior rooms, finding the same damage as the first. A very old building being made to look as if it were new. _Why?_ he wondered. _Who or what were they hiding it from?_

As he headed back to the main lobby, the Doctor passed yet another set of rooms in the process of renovation, only these contained actual workers. He watched as they prepared the walls to be painted, the paint itself waiting in the hall a few feet from where he stood. After a few minutes he suddenly realized the crew was working in absolute silence. At one point a worker looked up and could not help seeing the Doctor at the door, but made no remark, going on with his work. A few minutes later two others walked straight passed him, collected the paint and then returned to the room.

Although struck by this extraordinary behavior, the Doctor observed three things. The workman all had the same blank stare and bluish skin as the staff woman, and they were all wearing the dolphin collar. It was this latter point that most intrigued him. As another worker came by, he stepped in front of him. The man stopped, saying nothing, his eyes still fixed in front of him.

"I say, old chap, can you direct me to the lobby?" the Time Lord said affable.

No response.

Trying a different tack, the Doctor said, "I must say, I like your jeweler. Where might one find one of these neckpieces?" He touched the dolphin chain, and the man closed his eyes, still saying nothing. "Not programmed to respond," he muttered, now certain the workers are robots. Turning from the door, he continued toward the lobby to find his companion. Surely the lecture was over by now.


	4. Surprise From The Past

**CHAPTER 4**

**SURPRISE FROM THE PAST**

The Doctor eventually caught up with his companion in the cafeteria. Jason was happily devouring a plateful of pasta; a second plateful of salads was set to one side: two slices of pie to the other. In-between was what looked like an enormous strawberry milkshake.

"I can see the lectures haven't altered your appetite," the Time Lord said amusedly as he sat down, looking pointedly at the two empty plates set off to one side.

The Alterran looked up, smiled self-consciously and then ignored the remark. "I'm so glad we stayed. I never realized what a good speaker my father was. He never should've given it up. He looked like he was having the time of his life."

The Doctor smiled. "Perhaps there were matters closer to home that he felt were more important."

His companion gave him a dark look through his eyelashes, knowing he meant himself.

At that moment a woman came up to the table, an enchanting smile on her face. "My goodness your young friend has a healthy appetite," she said to the Doctor.

The Time Lord looked up, breaking into a wide smile and taking in the newcomer as he rose to his feet. She was small and slender, her long brown hair pulled back in a thick French braid. While her clothing was simple in design, he could see that it was of the finest quality, as was her jewelry. Within a few seconds he had deduced this stranger to be a woman of breeding who, while having wealth, did not chose to flaunt it openly. She also appeared to be in the early stages of pregnancy.

His companion had a completely different reaction. He looked up and froze, his eyes growing wide as saucers. He stiffened visibly, sitting up slowly, the fork dropping from his hand.

The woman received this awestruck response with a flush of embarrassment. "May I join you?" she then asked.

Again Jason's reaction was a puzzle. Normally he would also have gotten to his feet to seat the lady. Instead, he gulped, and then started to choke, apparently overcome by the situation. He waved off the attempts to assist him, finally downing half a glass of water before he could speak. "Sorry," he said meekly.

"Don't you ever feed this young man?" the lady asked.

"Constantly," the Doctor replied. By this time, he was at a loss. He had seen his companion deal with members of the opposite sex on numerous occasions, and never once had he been so overwhelmed in the presence of a single female. He would soon learn why.

"I hope I'm not intruding."

"Not at all," the Doctor replied amiably, returning to his seat. "Good company and good conversation are always welcome."

"I saw this young man at my husband's lecture today, and—" Breaking off, she said, "Oh dear me. I haven't even introduced myself. I'm LiaDonna Krystovan."

The Doctor's eyes widened and he threw a startled look in Jason's direction. The young man nodded, turning back to the smiling woman, who was, in fact, his own mother.

"How do you do. I'm the Doctor. And this unfillable young man is Jason."

LiaDonna gave a small squeak of delight. "Jason!" she gasped. "Now isn't that a coincidence?"

Jason could feel his heart racing, his face suddenly becoming very hot. He could not believe it when he heard himself calmly reply, "We won't know until you tell us." He then watched in amazement as his mother blushed just as he always did himself. A hand went to her mouth and she smiled self-consciously. "Oh, dear, I didn't want to…" Smiling again, she said, "In case you hadn't guessed, I'm pregnant. And I haven't even told my husband that I've chosen a name."

"And it's Jason," Jason said firmly.

"Yes." Pausing, LiaDonna said, "He thinks it's bad luck to pick a name so soon."

"Why?"

Placing a hand on her slightly rounded abdomen, LiaDonna caressed where her baby was growing inside her. "I think he's just afraid something will go wrong." She gave a bittersweet smile. "This is the farthest along I've ever been. And, well…we don't want to lose this one."

Jason blinked. _This one?_ As far as he had ever known, he was the only child his parents had ever conceived. He was about to learn otherwise.

"For a man of science, your husband sounds rather superstitious," the Doctor remarked breezily.

"He'll say he's a realist," she replied coolly. "But after my last miscarriage, he didn't want me to try again."

"I'm very glad you did," Jason said without thinking.

The Doctor groaned, his eyes rolling to the ceiling. To his delight, his companion recovered instantly. "You glow all over just talking about it. I think you'll be a great Mom."

LiaDonna smiled broadly, then a look of foreboding passed like a ghost across her face. "I hope so. I've lost five babies already. I don't want to make it six."

The Doctor shot Jason a warning look before he could remark on this. They were treading on thin ice and needed to backpedal before they fell through.

"Alright, enough dark thoughts, you've stopped glowing," Jason said in a firm, yet playful tone. "You said you saw me at your husband's lecture today? Where? I didn't see you. I _know_ I'd remember seeing you there."

"Oh, you _are_ a flatterer," LiaDonna laughed delightedly. "You were rather hard to miss. All by yourself way in the back of a roomful of stuffy old men. You were the youngest one there."

"Only in appearance," Jason replied with a wry smile. "I've already passed my first century."

"You have?"

"Yes, I'm Alterran."

The woman across the table sat back in her chair, studying him a moment and then looking at the Doctor. "Both of you?"

"No. The Doctor's—" Jason broke off when the Time Lord cleared his throat warningly. With out missing a beat, he said, "Incognito."

"A man of mystery," LiaDonna said playfully. Then to Jason, she asked, "Have you entered the second phase?"

Jason shot the Doctor a quick sideways glance. "I'm not sure, actually."

"From the looks of your appetite, I'd say you were well on your way." With a knowing smile on her face, LiaDonna rose to her feet. "Well, I think I've taken up enough of your time. It was very nice meeting you both." She shook the Doctor's hand. Then before he could stop her, she reached for Jason's. Before their skin even touched, a spark flashed between them, numbing Jason's hand and causing his mother to cry out. She took an alarmed step back but was prevented from falling by the Doctor who was behind her before she even realized.

"Are you alright, Mmm?" Jason gasped, having to swallow the word Mother as it came to his lips.

"Young man, I think you need to restabilize your energy field," she said sternly. "You've obviously entered the second phase."

"Obviously," Jason replied, apologizing for the unexpected discharge of energy.

Shaking her numbed hand, LiaDonna said good-bye and left, her awestruck son watching her as she went.

* * *

"Bryce, you have got to slow down!" Talbot thundered. They were in the CEO's office and had been going at it for some time. Had there been anyone else in the administration section, the sound of their raised voices would have attracted the attention of everyone there.

"You're starting to sound like George Hargrove," the CEO moaned. "I have a schedule to keep, Captain. You understand about schedules."

"I understand a great deal more than you do," the Captain snarled. "I warned you about over reaching the capabilities of—"

"My dear Talbot, you're the one who assured me that the schedule could be kept with no problems."

"That was before you started making your little changes. There's only so much the system is capable of handling. It isn't fully operational yet, and you've already got twice the number of workers than originally planned! And then there are all these guests coming in and out. The pro gram is still being updated."

"I'm sure you can handle it," Bryce Miller crooned.

Talbot glared at him. "Don't brush me off, Miller, I'm not George Hargrove. If we don't get these program anomalies sorted out, we're in for a full scale system shut down."

Bryce's eyes narrowed as he considered the situation. Sighing heavily, he said, "Very well. We'll just have to modify the schedule. What do you suggest?"

Before the Captain could reply, the phone rang and Bryce answered it. Looking up, he held the receiver out to Talbot. "It's for you."

The Captain took the receiver and listened to the frantic voice on the other end. "Calm down, calm down. There's no need to get in a panic," he soothed. "Yes, yes. I understand. Just assign the detail to keep watch on that section." Hanging up the phone, he looked at the CEO. "We seem to have a wandering guest," he informed. "He managed to get to one of the newer sections and positively panicked my Executive Officer."

"Why would a stray guest panic your ExO?"

"Because he seemed very interested in the control collars."

Bryce rolled his eyes. "That's why we had duplicates made and put in the gift shop," he moaned. "Don't your people understand anything?"

Talbot eyed him coldly. He understood a great deal more than this greedy, power hungry executive possibly could. Their partnership was one of convenience, and it seemed the junior partner was suddenly fancying himself the senior. Once the repairs were completed, he would put this weasel in his place. Until then, he would play along.

"My people only understand what I tell them. Rather like yours," Talbot said condescendingly. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll go see about the program updates. I'll have to get back to you on the revised schedule." So saying, he strode from the room.


	5. Differing Opinions

**CHAPTER 5**

**DIFFERING OPINIONS**

"That was too close," the Doctor sighed, almost dropping into his chair in relief.

Jason gave him a long searching look, wondering if he were in any actual trouble. "I didn't go out of my way for that," he said firmly, shaking his now tingling hand.

"No. But you might've warned me that your mother accompanied Aaron on his tours," came the disapproving reply.

"I didn't know that she did," his companion protested. "Doctor, I didn't even know she'd had five miscarriages until just now."

The Doctor nodded. "How's the hand?"

"It feels like pins and needles. What happened? That was no stray discharge of energy. I'd've felt that."

"The Blinovich Limitation Effect," came the succinct reply.

"Oh yes, of course. I should've known it in one," the young man said sarcastically.

"You've gone back in your own timeline," the Time Lord said patiently, "and in essence have met yourself. Fortunately for you you didn't actually touch. Otherwise you'd've shorted out the time differential, and that's a great deal more powerful than a static shock."

"It feels like I shorted out something."

"You're lucky the energy discharge was minimal. It could've done you both considerable—" The Doctor broke off as an extraordinary idea popped into his head.

"Considerable what?" the Alterran wanted to know.

"I was about to say damage, but it's entirely possible this is the reason you have such unusual abilities."

Jason blinked, and then shook his head. "I don't even want to think about that one, Doctor."

The Doctor nodded sagely. "Then perhaps you might like to think about something else."

"Like what?"

The Time Lord flashed a broad smile and then told him about his discovery in the area under construction. Just as he was finishing his story, a staff member appeared and cleared away the empty plates. The Doctor watched him very closely, remarking to his companion about his mechanical movements the moment he was gone.

"Yes, I noticed that, too," the Alterran said softly. "Very odd, isn't it?"

"Yes. You'd think someone going to all the trouble to create something that lifelike would want to put a little more life into it," the Doctor said thoughtfully.

His companion gave him a quizzical look. "What're you talking about?"

"The staff. Surely you've guessed that they're androids."

Jason frowned. "No, they're not. They're as real as you or I. Flesh and blood, not metal and plastic," he said mildly.

"What? Are you sure?"

The Alterran gave him a dark look that clearly stated, "_You must be joking?_"

"Yes, of course. Stupid question," the Doctor said quickly. "Human?"

Jason shook his head. "No. That much I can tell you. I've never encountered the race be fore. That blue pigmentation is the real thing, too, but that's about all I know."

"Very odd, indeed. I wonder what the reason is behind the behavior. I suppose it could be normal for them. I have seen it before, but that was in robot dependent societies."

"Who knows why one race chooses to act one way or another? Evolution? Natural Selection? War? Fad?"

"Technological intervention," the Doctor added firmly.

His companion closed his eyes and moaned. "Oh no, I knew this was going to happen." He leaned back in his chair, his fork dropping noisily to his plate.

The Doctor picked up the edge to Jason's voice and found himself irritated by it. "You knew _what_ was going to happen?" he asked icily.

"I go to one lecture and you uncovered a plot to subjugate an entire race. I can't even take a day off! Just once I'd like to go somewhere and not have it turn into an all out crusade just to satisfy your curiosity. Why can't you just leave well enough alone?" As soon as he had said it, Jason regretted his condescending tone, but the damage was already done.

Not in the mood for a public scene, the Doctor gave him an angry scowl, rising to his feet. "Enjoy your lectures," he said tersely. "And stay clear of Aaron and LiaDonna." So saying, he strode from the room, his repentant companion watching him go.

* * *

After several minutes of soul searching, Jason realized he had no other recourse but to find the Doctor and apologize. He would be miserable until he did so. Consulting a map to find the areas under construction, he headed in that direction, believing this to be where his friend had gone.

"You had to open your mouth, didn't you," Jason grumbled to himself. "Talk about not leaving well enough alone. Now the Doctor's probably going to try and solve this by himself and you won't be there to get shot along side him."

Jason came to an abrupt halt when he came to the end of the section he was in. The corridor beyond was cordoned off with UNDER CONSTRUCTION signs hanging everywhere. Ducking under the cord, he continued on, still muttering to himself. "You know he found something. He always does. And then he came to you for help—"

"Help, help, help…"

The voice was so faint that Jason was sure it was an echo. He stopped dead in his tracks and listened. "Hello?" he called, listening closely.

The hall was silent.

In a normal voice, he repeated, "He came to you for help."

"Help, help, help…" the ghost voice drifted up again.

Jason headed in the direction he thought the sound had come from. From time to time he would stop and listen, calling out to the disembodied voice, hoping for a reply. "Hello? Is some one there? Do you need help?"

"Help, help, help…"

"A one track mind," he grunted. By this time he was moving very quickly, eventually coming to be a dead end. He stopped in front of a door that, according to the map, was an airlock leading to the depths of the ocean. Placing a hand on the door Jason scanned it. "You're no air lock," he said to the door, looking it up and down. An airlock would have been pressure sealed; yet this door was not. No doubt it was simply a barrier to prevent unauthorized entry to the other part of the building.

Calling out again he received no reply and started to wonder if he had imagined it. No matter. The door itself cried out for further investigation. But since the only way he could open it would be to tear it off its hinges (and that wouldn't do at all,) Jason decided to continue in his search for the Doctor.

* * *

Contrary to his companion's beliefs, the Doctor had returned to the TARDIS to get a reading on the planet and find out exactly where they were. The computer yielded a wealth of information, most of which was absolutely useless.

"Looks like it's back to basic investigation," the Time Lord muttered as he strode from the console room.


	6. Waylaid

**CHAPTER 6**

**WAYLAID**

Jason followed the corridor around the stripped down area in what the map indicated was the back part of the Dome. When he reached what was apparently the midway point he came literally to a blank wall that stretched up towards the lobby with no apparent breaks in it.

Picturing the map in his mind, Jason realized he had to go all the way back up to the lobby to get around the barrier and wondered if it were a main support wall for the building. He soon discovered it contained the service elevator that led to the surface, which seeming to verify his observation.

Arriving at the lobby at last, he was about to go down the other side when he saw LiaDonna in a sitting room crying. Before he knew what he was doing, Jason was in the room standing over the weeping figure. "Are you alright?" he asked gently.

His mother caught her breath, looking up in surprise. "Oh, Jason, it's you," she said in a relieved voice, relaxing visibly.

Jason took a seat across from her and asked what was wrong. After several minutes of urging, he finally managed to convince the hesitant woman that sometimes sharing with a stranger was easier than sharing with a friend.

"What are you?" she asked mildly. "A psychiatrist?"

"No. A surgeon, actually. Now, what's wrong?" Catching his breath, Jason said fearfully, "It's not your baby, is it?"

This only seemed to make matters worse. Finally, LiaDonna confessed two things that she knew with absolute certainty. She was dying and her husband did not love her.

Stunned, Jason listened in mute astonishment as his mother went on to tell him that she had put off the treatment for her illness until after her baby was born. (Until _he_ was born!) She had even gone so far as to consult with one of the experts on the subject who was present in the Dome. He had verified what she already knew. Even if she did not delay, there was very little hope of her living to see her child's sixth or seventh birthday. After that he would be left in the care of a man incapable of showing any emotion at all.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be burdening you with all this," she said tearfully.

"Nonsense, you need a shoulder to cry on," Jason soothed. "But, what makes you say Aaron doesn't love you? Just because he doesn't show it doesn't mean he doesn't feel it. We Alterrans aren't exactly known for emotionalism, now are we?"

LiaDonna gave him a watery smile. "If you knew Aaron, you'd understand. He's more than that. He's so cold and distant."

Jason sat back, reflecting on his own father's personality. It was indeed true. He could be very cold and distant—to everyone but him. Never with him. He looked at the distraught woman beside him, thought on all the warnings the Doctor had given him, and then did what his heart told him. "I _do_ know Aaron," he said at last. "Better than you could possibly imagine."

LiaDonna looked up in bewilderment. "How could you?"

"The Doctor is a Time Lord," Jason explained. "He brought me here as a surprise look at my past. It was more of a surprise than he thought. We didn't know you and Aaron would be here."

"A Time Lord? I don't…"

"It isn't a coincidence I have the same name as your baby. I _am_ your baby. I was born Jason, the Marquis Krystovan." Looking the astonished woman in the eyes, he said calmly, "I'm your son."

LiaDonna looked into his sapphire blue eyes, the eyes of the Royal Bloodline. She reached up to touch his face and he pulled away, holding up a hand to stop her. "No, don't touch me!" he said quickly. "You'll get a lot more than a shock if you do. It's an energy discharge cause by my having contact with a past self. Aside from shorting out the time differential, it could short us both out."

His mother's hand immediately went to her abdomen, where her unborn child—the young man sitting across from her!—was still growing within her.

"I'm dead, aren't I?" she said at last.

Jason started. "What?"

"For you. Now. I'm dead. That's why you reacted the way you did when you saw me."

"I can't…" The young man stiffened visibly, clearly uncomfortable. "I shouldn't be telling you any of this," he said evasively. "And the Doctor will kill me if he ever finds out."

"Don't worry. I won't tell him."

The young man smiled affectionately. "No. I know you won't. It's just…" Sighing heavily, he closed his eyes, a pained look coming to his face. "How do I tell you about my father? You say he doesn't love you, but I know for a fact that he does. He just doesn't know how to show it. He's not emotional like you—_we_—are. Teach him how to feel. Believe me, he'll learn."

LiaDonna closed her eyes. "Will he learn to feel or how to appear to feel?"

"How to deceive, you mean?" Jason corrected. "I'm Alterran. I know the ground rules."

His mother gave him a watery smile. "I _really_ shouldn't be bothering _you_ with this. Children should believe their parents love one another, not—"

"Not that they married because of convenience or to escape an obsessed third party," Jason injected knowingly. He received a startled look in reply. "I know all about Dru,"(5) he informed. "But not from Father. He doesn't talk about you unless pressed."

"There you see!" LiaDonna said quickly. "I was right!"

Jason shook his head. "He doesn't talk about you because it hurts too much," he said sadly. "He learned that from you." He paused before going on to say, "The man I know, the Aaron I know, stopped lecturing to raise me. All my life, I never questioned that he loved me. Never. He's a man who—" Breaking off, Jason suddenly got to his feet. "A man who's heading this way! I have to go. He can't see me here."

LiaDonna turned to see her husband striding purposefully across the room. When she turned back, Jason was gone and her heart sank. If only he could've stayed longer…

"Lee!" Aaron called as he drew nearer, waving a hand. He stopped when he saw she had been crying and stiffened, uncertain what to do. "What's the matter?" Looking up, he asked, "That boy I saw leaving. Did he do something to upset you?"

Shaking her head, she replied, "No. He was a sweet boy. He saw me crying and asked if I was alright."

"And are you alright?"

A startled look came to the woman's face as she realized what she had just said. He _was_ a sweet boy. Gentle, compassionate, caring—and raised by the man standing beside her! Taking her bewildered husband by the hand, LiaDonna said, "I am now."

* * *

(5) – Whom The Gods Destroy – chapter 17

* * *

Unbeknownst to Jason, the Doctor had passed through the lobby while he was talking with his mother. He had watched the obvious heart-to-heart talk for several minutes, his annoyance with his companion only increasing. He continued on, moving toward the corridor Jason had already investigated.

The Time Lord backtracked his companion's route, coming to the locked bulkhead door. The sonic screwdriver made quick work of it and he pulled it open with a grin. The room on the other side of the door was a stark contrast to the corridor in which he stood; it seemed to be all metal and walkways.

The instant he passed through the door the Doctor was overwhelmed with a surge of psychic energy and staggered back against the wall. It took a moment for him to steady himself. There was not doubting now that what he had felt upon arrival was the real thing and originated here. Closing the door, he moved along the walkway, passing what looked like long stacked cases. The only visible part were the ends, the boxes having been stacked lengthwise in each section, five across and five high. There was a number on the end of each crate above which was the section and compartment number. Whatever was stored here, someone had gone to a great deal of trouble to catalog it.

Turning, the Doctor surveyed the room, looking down at the center of the floor below. He could see several empty containers stacked near an odd looking piece of equipment. His curiosity piqued, he descended to the lower level, giving the equipment a closer look. It was obvious the storage containers fitted into this contraption to be sealed for storage. But to what end? What was inside?

Straightening, he turned in place, looking thoughtfully at the storage compartments that encircled the room. "Just what are you storing in here that would give off that kind of energy?" he muttered before crossing to the far door.


	7. A Little Look Around

**CHAPTER 7**

**A LITTLE LOOK AROUND**

After fleeing his father's presence, Jason continued his search for the Doctor. Now it was his turn to retrace the Time Lord's steps. He came upon a room being renovated and watched the me­chanical movements of the crew a moment before moving on. He eventually found a door that was a twin to the one the Doctor had opened. To Jason's delight, this one was unlocked and he entered the opposite side of the massive storage area only minutes after the Doctor had left it.

Unlike the Doctor, Jason was not jolted by the surge of psychic energy, although he did experience a sensation he could not describe as he came through the door. He looked around in bewilderment, wondering if he had passed through an energy field. He moved along the walkway, scrutinizing the containers. He placed a hand on one and scanned it. He caught his breath, his eyes growing wide in horror. He scanned a second and then a third. Turning back to look around the room, he saw hundreds of similar containers, the contents of which he now knew. _Was this the only storeroom?_ he wondered. _Or were there more?_

"Oh Doctor," he said in a horrified whisper, "I owe you a great deal more than an apology." Jason turned, his eyes now burn­ing in anger. He went back into the main building returning to the work crew. He walked up to the first person he saw and took hold of the dolphin collar. "This isn't here by choice, is it?" he demanded.

Even if the man could have answered, Jason would not have heard the reply. He was struck by a stun blast that dropped him like a stone.

A very self-satisfied Talbot came out of the room across the hall and stood over him. "You see, ExO?" he said smugly. "This problem is easily handled."

"Not quite, sir," the Executive Officer replied coolly. "That's not the man I saw earlier."

* * *

The man the Executive Officer had seen earlier had just found the power room and was looking around in awe. The room was identical in shape to the lobby and the Doctor looked up at the ceiling, and then at the main console. It appeared the design for the information desk was an exact duplicate. Were they connected to one another in some way?

"Don't move!" a stern, authoritative voice snapped suddenly.

Hearing the unmistakable whine of an energy weapon powering up, the Doctor froze, not darn­ing to turn around.

"Who are you?" the voice asked.

"I'm the Doctor," the Time Lord replied mildly. "I'm not armed." He very carefully held his hands away from his body where the man could see them.

"Turn around. Slowly."

The Doctor did as instructed, looking his captor up and down as he did so. The man was tall, slender and dressed in what at one time might have been a uniform. He was badly scarred, as though he had been burned at one time; and it appeared that he only had the use of the hand that held the gun.

The soldier called to his commanding officer on the intercom, informing him of the intruder he had just captured.

"Bring him to the discharge hatch," the Captain ordered.

"That way," the soldier ordered, waving the Doctor toward the door with the gun.

Seeing no alternative, the captive Time Lord did as instructed, inwardly wishing he had not lost his patience with his companion and stormed off without him.

* * *

In the administration section, George was panicking again, only this time, Bryce was actually listening. The power fluctuations had escalated in frequency to the point where they now affecting the guest areas. The renovations had stopped all together, although he did not know why, and some of the staff had taken…well, ill, if that was the correct term.

It was this last point that worried the CEO most. "How many are ill?" he demanded. "And who's taking care of them?"

"Ten so far. They just suddenly collapsed. They were taken to those maintenance peo­ple, as far as I know."

Before George knew what was happening, Bryce was on the phone. "Talbot!" he practically screamed into the phone. "No, I want to talk to him now! There's an emergency up here. Those units he gave me are starting to drop like flies and—" The line suddenly went dead and the CEO cursed, slamming the phone down. He stormed from the office, leaving a bewildered George Hargrove staring after him.

* * *

The Doctor was marched down a long corridor, another guard joining his escort as they went. This man also appeared to have been injured at one time, but his mobility was not as impaired. He was armed with a high-energy rifle, which he took great joy in jabbing into the Time Lord's ribs.

When the Doctor finally met Captain Talbot, he wondered what had happened that he and his crew should share such terrible scars. Obviously they had been injured in a fire—or a crash.

"So, you're the man who's been making such a nuisance of himself," Talbot stated blandly.

The Doctor smiled broadly. "Just having a look around," he replied happily. "No harm in that, surely?"

Talbot gave him a cold look. "It depends what you're looking for and where you're looking for it. Who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor."

"What were you doing in the power room? No—" Holding up a hand, Talbot rephrased the question. "First, tell me how you got in to the power room."

"Through the door. Naturally."

Talbot's face darkened. At the same time the officer behind the Doctor struck him savagely with the butt of his rifle, sending him to his hands and knees on the deck.

"Don't play the fool with me, Doctor," the Captain snarled. "Now, how did you get into the Dome's power room?"

"Don't you mean _ship's_ power room?" the Doctor corrected sharply. He looked up, seeing a stunned look on the Captain's face. "It must've been quite a crash," he observed quietly, "going through two miles of sea water and still managing to lodge into the ocean floor on impact."

Talbot's eyes narrowed. "Who are you?"

"I've already told you. I'm the Doctor."

"Who sent you?"

The Doctor groaned inwardly. Why did people always assume he'd been sent when he told them his observations? "Not that you'll believe me, but no one sent me. I'm here with a friend to attend some lectures."

The Doctor was puzzled by Talbot's reaction. He stiffened and threw a startled look at his Executive Officer before pulling open the access hatch beside him and ordering the Time Lord in. The Doctor was dragged to his feet and then forced down a ladder into what looked like a tank. To his astonishment, he saw his companion was already there. The boy's hands were hand­cuffed behind him and he was chained to a drum of some sort. He was either drugged or stunned, as far as the Doctor could tell. For both their sakes he hoped it was the latter.

The Time Lord was shoved over to the drum, where he too was chained into place. "This isn't very good guest relations, you know," he said aridly.

"You wanted to have a look around," Talbot said evilly. "Here's your chance. This is part of the new filtration system. Water comes into the system from one side and is discharged back into the sea through here. In about…ninety seconds, you'll be seeing it firsthand."

"This won't end your problems, Talbot," the Doctor said darkly. "It will only delay the inevita­ble."

"From where I'm standing, Doctor, I'm not the man with the problems." So saying, he and his men exited, closing and sealing the hatch.

The Doctor turned to his companion, who was lying on the floor beside him. He tried to get down to him but was prevented by the chain. "Jason!" he hissed, prodding the boy with his feet. "Jason, wake up!"

There was a click of machinery and cold ocean water suddenly started spraying in through a line of holes in the bulkhead. The Doctor looked up, feeling the pressure in the room increase. It would be only a matter of seconds before the hatches opened and they were sent helplessly into the inky depths of the ocean.

The Time Lord returned his attention to the floor, where to his horror he saw Jason vanish beneath the rising tide. A split second later the Alterran burst from the water, gasping and sput­tering, his eyes wide open. He struggled to his feet falling back against the bulkhead, dazed.

"Jason!" the Doctor called. "Are you alright?"

His companion looked around wildly, discovering at the same time that he was bound. Free­ing himself with conspicuous ease, he turned his attention to his friend. "Doctor!" he gasped, looking around again. "Where the hell are we?" he demanded, having to shout over the roar of the water.

"A discharge tube," the Doctor shouted back. "Never mind the details. We've about ten sec­onds to get out of here before the hatches open."

"Then what happens?"

"We're both dead!"

"Works for me."

Jason dove at the cuffs at the Doctor's wrists. "I suppose now is not the time to apologize for scoffing at your theories," he said breathlessly.

"Just get us out of here," the Doctor replied, "and you can scoff at anything I say!"

The hatch releases hissed and then popped and Jason looked up sharply. Abandoning his ef­forts to free the Doctor, he grabbed him around the chest. "You wanted to know what some of my powers were, Doctor," he said quickly. "Well, it looks like you're about to find out."


	8. Jason's Powers

**CHAPTER 8**

**JASON'S POWERS**

Before the Doctor could respond, two things happened at once. Jason was suddenly in his true form, his tendrils wrapped tightly around him, and the hatches opened, a wall of water surging in. The time travelers were knocked senseless as the water slammed into them, sending them helplessly through the tunnel and out into the cold ocean depths. The weight the Doctor was chained to sank to the ocean floor, dragging them down with it.

Jason recovered his senses first and was relieved to see he still had a firm grip on his friend, his having woven his tendrils together just to make certain of this. He was just turning his atten­tion to the handcuffs when the Time Lord came to his senses and looked around groggily, com­pletely disoriented by the total blackness.

"Not a journey I'd care to repeat," Jason remarked.

The Doctor started. "Jason?"

"Who else?"

"What happened?"

"Ah…well, put simply, we got out."

"I can see that," came the irritable reply. "Can you do something about getting me loose?"

"I'm trying," Jason replied tersely, "but the lock on the cuffs is jammed and this chain isn't making it any easier. If I snap them the wrong way, I'll snap your wrists along with them."

"Never mind. Take your time," the Doctor said quickly. He got to his feet not having real­ized as yet that the only reason he could stand was because of the weight he was attached to. "Is it me or is it hard to breathe?"

"Sorry. That's me. I wanted to make sure I didn't let go of you," Jason said guiltily, loosen­ing his tendrils slightly.

"You can let go of me now."

"No, I don't think so," came the amused reply. "You'll feel a lot more than my weight if I do that."

"What?"

"I couldn't get us out of the tunnel in time, Doctor. We're outside the Dome." As he said this, Jason finally managed to free his friend's hands. He then began rising in the water, moving slowly back towards the Dome.

The Doctor blinked, looking around himself in astonishment. Unfortunately he could see lit­tle more than the Alterran's crystalline sensors illuminated, which was not much. He was suddenly aware of his own buoyancy, his feet no longer touching the ground. There was no denying he was underwater, and yet…

"Jason, the Dome is two miles beneath the surface," he heard himself saying.

"Yes, and so are we," came the patient reply.

"How? I'm alive and breathing. I shouldn't be, you know?" the Doctor observed. "The wa­ter pressure alone—"

"I know all that," his companion said in mild impatience. "As long as you stay in contact with me you're protected by my energy field."

"What energy field?"

"The one that allows me to levitate, among other things. Look, you're alive. That's all that matters. I'll satisfy your curiosity with the full details later."

"You can satisfy my curiosity now by answering one simple question," the Doctor said firmly. "How do we get back inside?"

* * *

Bryce strode into the power room, finding Talbot at the main console, some of his crew at other terminals around the room. "What the hell is going on down here?" he demanded. "Ten units have collapsed, and who knows how many others are about to."

"I know that," Talbot snapped. "We're working on it."

"Working on it!" Bryce was incredulous. "Ten units down in one afternoon!"

"I've already got replacements on the job."

"And the one's that collapsed?"

Talbot gave a wry smile. "They're resting."

"Very funny," Bryce snapped, clearly not amused. "What's going on with the power? It should have stabilized by now. Why are we still having problems?"

"I don't know," Talbot replied truthfully. "That's what we were working on when you inter­rupted. That new energy system doesn't _want_ to stabilize. And the fluctuations are making find­ing the fault difficult."

Bryce stood motionless a moment, apparently thinking this over. Suddenly he turned on his heel, heading for the computer room. "Let me have a go. After all, I'm the one who installed it." So saying, he vanished through the door.

* * *

Once the initial shock of his surrounds had worn off, the Doctor asked his companion how he came to be in the discharge tunnel in the first place. Jason told him of his journey through the building and what he discovered in the storage area.

"The cargo is people, Doctor," he said in anger and revulsion. "Hundreds maybe even thou­sands of them. And it's the same race that's making up the work force."

The Doctor nodded, his companion having confirmed one theory. He went on to confirm an­other when he said, "And those chains they wear are a kind of control device. I managed to scan one before the lights went out."

"Yes. Set to a telepathic frequency, no doubt," the Doctor replied thoughtfully.

"Why do you say that?"

"Two encounters with a massive wave of psychic energy; the first when we arrived, and the second when I entered the storage area. It practically knocked me over."

Jason's crystalline eyes glowed brightly a moment. "Is that what that was? I thought I'd walked through an energy field."

The Doctor gave him a steady look. "It seems I was right about your being telepathic," he observed.

"I don't see how that helps us now."

The Time Lord did not reply directly asking instead if there were any way he could have freer movement in order to explore the Dome. His Alterran friend began untangling his tendrils. "Just remember, Doctor," he said warningly, "if you let go of me, even for a second at this depth, you're dead."

"I'll try to keep it in mind," came the arid reply. "And might I suggest that you concentrate on not letting me go."

The Doctor was amazed again at his companion's ability to counteract his own buoyancy, allowing him to walk and climb as if on dry land. He scrutinized the ship from all angles, clam­bering up the sides and over the top. From what he had seen of the interior, the Dome was only a small portion of the space ship they now knew it to be. The outer hull had evidence of fresh re­pairs and the Doctor commented on its construction as well as his amazement that it hadn't bro­ken up on impact. The telltale burn marks bore witness to a reentry gone wrong.

The Doctor's investigation of the top of the Dome ended at a rock face and he remarked on how the ship had imbedded itself in to the rock formation. Jason interrupted at that point, in­forming him that the rocks were actually a part of the landmass that rose out of the ocean two miles above them. "From its location," he said thoughtfully, "I'd say it's where the service ele­vator in the Dome is located."

The Doctor gave him a startled look and then turned his gaze to the rocks. Looking upwards he was unable to see beyond the area illuminated by Jason's sensors, the wall disappearing into the inky blackness. "You can tell where we are in relation to the interior?" he asked, turning back to his companion.

"Oh, yes."

The Doctor muttered something in an approving tone before continuing with his investiga­tion. He slid down the side of the Dome to get a closer look at where the ship came in contact with the ocean floor, immediately taking up where he had left off with his observations and theo­ries. "Where do you suppose the ship was heading when it crashed?" he wondered aloud. Obvi­ously Captain Talbot and his crew were the survivors of the original ship's crew. But who were they working for? And what was the original plan for the captives in the hold?

Jason listened in silence as the Doctor went on. He was speaking so quickly his companion would not have been able to reply even if he wanted to. Of course, he knew from experience that his friend was simply trying to work everything out in his head and had probably forgotten he was even there.

After several minutes, the Doctor suddenly stopped and looked around. He tried to get his bearings but had become completely disoriented in the near total darkness. "Jason, where are we in relation to the in­terior?"

"Just coming up to the storage areas at the far end," Jason replied.

The Doctor nodded, continuing on. Suddenly a massive wave of psychic energy washed over him. This time Jason felt it too and was so startled he released his grip on the Doctor. Had the Time Lord not taken hold of him to steady himself he would have died on the spot.

Realizing what he had almost done, the Alterran rewound the Doctor in his tendrils, prepared to stave off any objections that he give him freer movement again.

"What was that!" Jason gasped.

The Doctor did not seem to hear him. He was moving steadily forward, following the psy­chic energy to its source. He placed his hands on the hull and closed his eyes. "I'm here," he said softly. "I'm here. I hear you. What do you want?"

The Doctor relaxed visibly, freeing his mind to make contact with whoever, or whatever, was trying to reach him. He stood silently a few minutes, apparently listening. Suddenly he reeled back, a loud cry escaping him. He clamped his hands over his ears, his face twisted in pain. He struggled against this unseen force for several seconds, and then he collapsed.


	9. How To Get Back

**CHAPTER 9**

**HOW TO GET BACK**

The appalled Jason caught the Doctor as he fell, scanning him as he did so. The Time Lord was barely breathing and his vital signs were incredibly weak. Entwining him protectively, the Alter ran backed away from the Dome, raging against his friend's unseen attackers. "How could you do that! He was trying to help!"

Again he heard the haunting voice he had pursued down the hall. "Help, help, help…"

Pulling his helpless friend closer, Jason called back, "I'm not a trained telepath. I don't know what to do."

"Quiet…" the voice said softly. "Listen…listen…"

Tightening his grip on the Doctor, Jason increased the oxygen level within his life sustaining energy field. Suddenly he felt very much alone, fully conscious of the fact that he held his friend's life quite literally in his grasp. He was also torn. Should he abandon the unknown aliens on the other side of the hull, or find out more about them? Of course, he knew exactly what the Doctor would do. Summoning his courage, Jason moved closer to the Dome and concentrated, directing his all his sensory energies to listen on all levels. This time the voice came through clearly, albeit very faintly. "Quiet your mind. Listen…listen…"

Afraid to speak, Jason listened as the voice went on.

"Help us. Trapped. Used. Help us. Please…"

Jason wanted to ask how but was prevented when a ship suddenly appeared out of nowhere. The shuttle was one of the vessels that brought the numerous visitors to the Dome. The noise of its approach registered very loudly on the Alterran's purposely oversensitive hearing and he instantly lost his concentration.

Somehow he knew it had taken the combined efforts of all those trapped on the other side of the hull to make the brief contact with his untrained mind possible. They had very likely exhausted themselves and would be unable to reestablish contact. With this in mind, Jason did not even try, turning his attention instead to an even bigger problem. Getting back inside.

* * *

To Captain Talbot's annoyance, Bryce not only managed to restabilize the power system, but was able to get the computer realigned as well. All systems were now functioning better than ever before.

The CEO had been gone only a few minutes when Talbot received the news he had been waiting for. All the repairs to the ship were finally complete. Every system was at peek efficiency, and all program upgrades had been fully installed and tested.

The Captain happily acknowledged the news, an evil smile coming to his face. Finally, his ship was back in one piece. Time to take it back. _That fool Miller thought I was going to just hand everything over to him, did he? Not bloody likely. Not **my** ship **My** cargo. _He would have back what was his. And if he couldn't get Miller to see reason, he would take it back by force.

Another evil smile came to Talbot's twisted face. He already knew the CEO would not see reason. It was going to be a pleasure to put him in his place.

* * *

The shuttle finished its approach, moving into the airlock and settling onto the landing pad, the crew within completely unaware of having taken on two more passengers. Jason had taken refuge on top of the ship with his own precious cargo. As the water drained from the airlock, he wondered if he should get down now or wait. It turned out the decision was made for him. As soon as the room was sealed, the airlock closed, the main door opening simultaneously. Once the main door opened fully, the landing pad slid into the main hanger.

A shuttle door opened somewhere below and two of the crew stepping out to prepare for the debarkation of the passengers. Several members of the Dome staff then appeared and lined up near the entrance to greet the new arrivals, while others moved to offload the contents of the hold.

"Great, now we're stuck up here," Jason said as he watched all this activity on the ground.

After a few minutes he noticed a pile of boxes beginning to accumulate on the far side of the hanger and wondered what they might be. They could not be the passengers' luggage, as a conveyer was taking that from the hanger.

The answer was provided when a man in coveralls carrying a clipboard crossed to the pile and began checking them off of his list. "Hey, Harry," he called back toward the ship. "There's two crates missing. See if they got mixed up with the luggage, would you?"

"What crates?" the unseen Harry replied from the hold.

"You know. These supply crates." Pausing, the man corrected himself. "No, wait, mail crates. The manifest says there should be two more than I've got here. We can't board for departure until they're accounted for, so get a move on."

"Mail crates. Perfect," Jason whispered. Then to the unconscious Time Lord, he remarked, "I hope you don't wake up before we get delivered."

The Alterran moved silently to the deck, remaining concealed behind the ship. When the crates were turned over to the Dome staff for delivery, the hanger was empty for a full minute. Seizing the opportunity, Jason moved in among them, transmuting into a similar container, the unconscious Doctor hidden inside.

* * *

The annoyed Bryce Miller returned to the storage area, having been summoned by Captain Talbot. "Yes, Talbot, what is it now?" he asked wearily as he stepped through the door.

The Captain gave him an evil smile, which when combined with his scarred appearance was grotesque to say the least. "A change of plan, Miller," he replied, raising the gun in his hand. He pushed the door closed and then stood in front of it, barring the way back to the safety of the Dome.

Bryce regarded the weapon almost without interest, his face unchanged.

"I mean to have back what's mine," Talbot snarled.

Bryce heard the sound of several energy weapons powering up and turned without surprise to see the remnants of the ship's crew stepping out of the shadows. "Flexing our muscles tonight, are we, Talbot?" he asked blandly, turning back to the Captain, his expression and manner still unnervingly calm.

"This is no joke, Miller," the Captain snarled. "You think you're such a big man, don't you? In charge of _my_ ship! _My_ cargo! Mine, Miller, not yours!"

"Are you sure of that?" There was only the smallest hint of malice in the reply.

The Captain did not seem to hear him. "You strut around in your expensive tailored clothes, with your big important business connections. The big man! Chief Executive Officer Miller! But not down here. I know what you really are. You're nothing but a blood sucking parasite."

Even though his expression did not change, Miller's eyes turned to angry flames. "Beware, Talbot," he replied, his voice icy cold. "I have the power to destroy you."

Talbot laughed at this seemingly fatuous remark. "Not down here you don't." Waving a hand, he commanded, "Give him a little taste of _our_ power."

The man behind the CEO stepped forward, holding out a device known appropriately as a Pain Stick. Its sole function was to inflict pain in varying degrees, from mild to excruciating.

Bryce regarded the device steadily, standing motionless as the officer approached. As soon as he was a few feet away, Bryce held out a hand and to the astonishment of all present the device flew into it. A quick twist changed the setting and he stabbed the contact point into the stomach of his would-be attacker. The man fell screaming and writhing to the ground.

Bryce watched the man's torment dispassionately. The moment the induced fit ended, he casually kicked the unfortunate individual from the walkway, watching unmoved as he fell screaming to his death on the metal floor below.

The stunned and horrified crew finally reacted, opening fire on the unarmed CEO. He held up his free hand and a barrier formed around him, deflecting the rays harmlessly aside. Then a wave of the same hand disarmed his attackers, who now stood in a terrified silence.

Slowly Bryce turned back to Talbot, a look of cold malevolence on his face, his eyes burning with hate. The Captain felt his heart freeze in his chest, realizing too late how truly evil this man was. He wanted to run but was unable to move. In fact, he was scarcely able to breathe.

"Now, Captain," Bryce said chillingly, "you and your crew will feel the fullness of _my_ power."

* * *

Within an hour of his return inside the Dome, the disguised Alterran and his cargo were delivered to their suite.

The moment the door was closed, Jason returned to his human form, taking the Doctor to his room and placing him on the bed where he rechecked his condition. He was relieved to find the Doctor's vital signs were now strong and stable, his breathing regular. He was still unconscious however, and despite all the jostling had not moved since collapsing; his time aura, which was usually so strong that it registered on Jason's senses without his having to initiate a scan, was conspicuous by its absence. This meant only one thing as far as the Alterran Healer could make out. Whatever the aliens had tried to impart had so overwhelmed his Time Lord friend that it tripped a defense mechanism that protected his mind from attack. How long he would stay unconscious was anyone's guess.

Sitting down in a chair, Jason put his head in his hands in an agony of indecision. Now what should he do?


	10. Azure

**CHAPTER 10**

**AZURE**

Jason did not know how long he sat in his own private misery before he heard the sound of someone at the door. He went out to the main room to see a woman pulling a housekeeping cart through the door. If she was surprised to see him, it did not show.

"I came to clean the room, sir," she said dully. "If I am intruding, I will come back."

Jason was tempted to send her away but changed his mind. "No, no, that's alright. You go ahead."

The woman went on with her work, oblivious to the Alterran's watchful gaze. She did not say another word until she came to the Doctor's room and saw him lying upon the bed. "Is the gentleman ill?" she asked.

Jason's eyes narrowed. "What if he is?"

"If the gentleman is ill," she replied, "he must be taken to the infirmary."

Since the last thing the time travelers needed was to have their presence in the Dome discovered. Jason raised his hands. "No, that's alright. He just needs to rest."

"The gentleman must be taken to the infirmary," the woman said again. "I will call for assistance." She turned and reached for the telephone.

To Jason's horror, he saw the eye on the dolphin chain had also started to glow. Without thinking, he pulled the chain from the girl's neck, breaking the connection. He then had to dive to catch her as her knees gave way, sweeping her into his arms and placing her gently in a nearby chair. She recovered her senses almost immediately and looked up at him in a combination of confusion and terror.

"It's alright," Jason soothed gently. "I'm not going to hurt you." He held up his hands. Suddenly realizing he still had the collar in his grasp, he tossed it onto a table and took a small step back. "My name is Jason. What's yours?"

The woman responded with a confused look. She looked past the young man to the door and Jason knew he didn't have to be a mind reader to know what she was thinking. This thought had scarcely gone through his mind when he caught his breath. "I'm not telepathic," he said quickly. "You're going to have to tell me your name, I'm afraid."

Yet again he received a puzzled look in reply.

Drawing a deep breath, the Alterran looked up at the ceiling in exasperation. "Oh, Doctor, now would be a good time to wake up," he moaned.

"Doc-tor?"

The word sounded foreign and the tone flat and dull but just the fact that the woman had uttered a sound amazed and delighted Jason. He threw a quick glance toward the Time Lord's bed room before returning his attention to the frightened girl. "Yes, that's right. My friend, the Doctor.

"Friend?"

"The one who contacted your people. Do you understand?"

The girl nodded. "Talk…hard," she said haltingly.

"I understand," Jason said gently, getting down before her in the hopes of making himself less imposing. He decided to call the girl Azure for convenience sake, going on to get as much, or as little, information from her as possible. After several difficult minutes, he heard a noise from the next room and went in to find his friend returning to his senses at last.

The Doctor stirred and slowly opened his eyes. He tried to focus on his companion's worried face but found it impossible. Closing his eyes again, he drew a deep breath, his next attempt proving more successful. "Jason," he said in a relieved tone and sat up very slowly.

"Easy, Doctor," the Healer said gently, helping him up. "How do you feel?"

"What hit me?" the Time Lord asked, a hand going to the back of his head.

"As near as I can make out," Jason said calmly, "a massive jolt of psychic energy."

The Doctor looked up, suddenly realizing where he was. It was not where he had been and he cursed silently to himself. He had only just managed to make contact with the aliens when they overwhelmed him. He needed more information before he could devise a plan. Unfortunately, now that they were back inside, he would have to go all the way to the storage area again.

Rising to his feet, he ignored the obvious question, asking instead, "How long have I been unconscious?"

Jason glanced at the clock. "Over three hours."

The Time Lord cursed again, turning towards the door and striding into the main room. Be hind him his companion called out urgently, "Doctor, there's something I need to tell you."

The Doctor stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the terrified woman in the chair where Jason had left her. Turning, he remarked, "I see you've been making friends while I was asleep."

Jason gave him a look that was a combination of anger and betrayal, wondering why his friend would choose such a time as this to comment on what he had dubbed "his irritating propensity for romantic entanglements." Especially since he had just saved his life.

Realizing how his observation must have sounded, the Doctor raised a hand. "Let me start again. Thank-you, Jason, for saving my life. Now, what have you been up to while I was asleep?"

Jason blinked. After all this time, he still wasn't used to his friend's ability to so unflinchingly change direction. Recovering himself with some difficulty, he held out a hand. "This is Azure. It's not really her name, but it's as close as I could get. She's Eldarian and apparently they don't use names."

"Eldarian? From Solus Wistos?"

Jason threw Azure a startled look before saying, "Yes. You know it?"

"Only by reputation. Go on."

Jason related what little information he had been able to get out of Azure. Her people were trapped in the storage area, those being used as staff members were controlled by the collars. Since her people communicated telepathically, the spoken word was rarely used. The collars were controlled by the computer, which in turn relayed the information they needed when they encountered a guest, all verbal communication being a part of the program.

As the story was related, the Doctor examined the collar Jason had removed from Azure. It was an engineering marvel, but he seriously doubted it could do all his companion said it could. "There's no relay circuitry," he pointed out.

"Not…needed," Azure said quietly.

"Not needed?" The Doctor was both intrigued and incredulous. "How are the commands relayed?"

The Eldarian closed her eyes in frustration, opening and closing her fists. Looking at the Doctor, she pointed to her temple, to him and back.

"A telepathic relay?" he asked

Obviously delighted he had understood, Azure smiled brightly and nodded. "My people… used."

"Yes, that much I remember from the thought link," the Doctor said slowly, looking down at the chain in his hands. "The psychic energies being produced by those in stasis are being used to control those in the Dome."

"That's incredible," Jason breathed, awed by the sheer magnitude of it. A program capable of such a feat would have taken a genius to write and implement.

"It's obscene!" the Doctor snapped. "Using the power of an entire race to subjugate itself? It's technological slavery on a grand scale!"

"Doctor, I'm not arguing with you," his companion injected mildly.

The Time Lord gave him an apologetic sideways glance. "I need to make contact again," he said suddenly. "I need to know more before I can go forward."

"Are you sure that's wise after—?"

"Don't worry. I'll be ready this time."

"Doctor, they almost killed you!" Jason exploded.

"Jason, I've got to try!" the Doctor roared back. "I can't expect Azure to act as go-between. She can barely manage two words at a time."

"Go-between?" Azure repeated. She got to her feet, crossing to the Doctor, pointing at her temple, his, and then in the direction of the storage area.

"Yes, that's right."

Smiling in satisfaction at getting this correct, she reached up to him, frowning when the Time Lord held up his hands and took a step back. "Doctor…go-between," she said firmly.

The Doctor's eyes narrowed. "You can help me establish contact from here?"

Azure nodded, and the Doctor threw his companion a quelling look before allowing her to try. The Eldarian cupped his head in her hands, their eyes locking. After a few minutes, the Doctor's eyes slowly closed and he relaxed visibly. The moment Azure took her hands away, he collapsed again.


	11. Go Between

**CHAPTER 11**

**GO-BETWEEN**

"Doctor!" Jason flew to the Time Lord's side, managing to catch him before his head struck the floor. Looking up at Azure in anger, he demanded, "What did you do to him?"

Azure shrank back in terror and looked as if she were about to bolt from the room. Jason jumped to his feet, taking her by the wrist. "No, you can't go out there. It's not safe."

"Not safe here," the Eldarian said fearfully.

Jason immediately let her go, holding up his hands and taking a step back. "I'm not going to hurt you, honestly," he said gently. "And I'm sorry if I scared you."

Taking a cautious step back, Azure said, "Contact."

Jason turned sharply to the Doctor. "You were able to establish contact?" he gasped.

The Eldarian nodded. "Doctor…safe."

Jason looked down at his inert friend. "I hope you're right."

* * *

Once again the Doctor found himself in complete blackness, but this time he had an idea as to why. A light suddenly streaked down from overhead, illuminating only himself. He could hear the murmurings of hundreds of voices and knew instantly it was the minds of the captive Eldarians. A single voice then came from out of the hundreds, sounding as though the speaker were right beside him, even though he saw no one. "_Welcome, Doctor, we hoped you would return. We had overlooked the possibility that our combined energies would overwhelm you. Please accept our apologies."_

"I assume I'm in the heart of the Eldarian collective," the Doctor said mildly.

_"Correct."_

"Good. Then perhaps you'd be so good as to answer a few questions for me. I know quite a bit already, but I should like to know more. Such as, how does a race that communicates solely by telepathy get itself trapped on a cargo vessel?"

There were murmurs from the hundreds, but no direct reply.

"Or is it a prison ship?" the Doctor added pointedly.

_"It's a slave ship!"_ a voice cried out.

_"A prison for us all!"_ called another

_"We're used!"_

_"Trapped in the endless nothingness!"_

The Doctor put his hands to his ears as the rising din of hundreds of voices rose up around him. "One at a time! One at a time!" he called out desperately. He felt the same wave of energy starting to overwhelm him and sank to his knees. Suddenly the voice of the apparent leader silenced everyone, allowing the Time Lord to recover his equilibrium.

_"We're prisoners here, Doctor. Slaves—"_

The Doctor got slowly back to his feet. "You're not telling me anything I don't know already. I want to know how you came to be slaves. I can't help you without all the facts."

_"You are a wise man, Doctor," _the voice said soothingly.

"Enough of the flattery," the Time Lord snapped impatiently, dropping his casual manner. "I want the truth. And I mean the whole true or I leave now."

_"You can't leave!"_ a threatening voice cried out.

"Oh, can't I?" the Doctor said icily. He drew himself to his full height and closed his eyes. Then his projected self started to fade very, very slowly.

_"No! Doctor, please! Stay!"_

"I want the truth," the nearly transparent Doctor replied. "No more evasions. No more games. Do you agree to my terms? Or do I leave now?"

_"We agree. We agree!"_

The Time Lord was again a solid image. "That's better," he said coolly. "Now. The truth."

* * *

Jason had returned the Doctor to his bed and sat anxiously beside him, a reluctant Azure having taken a seat by the door. After a few minutes, he noticed her face clear and he wondered if she knew what was going on between the Doctor and her people.

When the Doctor finally opened his eyes, he smiled brightly at his uneasy companion. "Well, that was educational."

"Are you alright?" Jason asked concernedly.

"Couldn't be better."

"What happened?"

"A little information exchange."

Jason was completely baffled. Why was the Doctor suddenly in such a good mood? Then the answer came to him in a flash. He had a plan. "Now what?" he asked.

The Doctor grinned. "Now, we turn things on their head."

* * *

A very self-satisfied Bryce Miller returned to his office to find George Hargrove waiting for him. At first he was annoyed at the man's presence until he remembered that it was he himself who had sent for him.

"Sorry to've kept you waiting, George. There was another problem in the computer room." the CEO said as he sat down at his desk. With a heavy sigh, he went on to say, "You know, something, George, once we have this place on its feet, we have got to teach these people how to make a decision by themselves."

George nodded nervously. "Not a serious problem, I hope."

An evil smile passed across Miller's face. "No. Nothing I couldn't handle," he said coldly.

The look on the CEO's face sent a chill down George's spine. "What…did you want to see me about, Bryce?"

Bryce shuffled through a pile of papers on his desk until he found the ones he wanted. "Do you remember when I told you the government was making noises about having us audited? Well, they're making noises again."

Just the mere mention of an audit caused George to go white as a sheet. "But…I thought we'd resolved all that," he gasped fearfully.

Bryce looked up, seeing the man across the desk was very close to a state of panic, reaffirming that he had chosen the right person as his Chief Financial Officer. In a calm voice, he said, "I did, too. But you know the Audit Bureau. Never satisfied. Now they want us to send a duplicate set of figures by messenger. I doubt that will stop an audit, but you never know."

George jumped to his feet, volunteering to correlate the figures himself. He turned and practically ran from the room.

"Thank-you, George," Bryce called after him, adding in a low voice, "For being so predict able."

* * *

Jason had been silent a full minute before saying, "I'm almost afraid to ask, but, how?"

"First we need to get the Eldarians out from under computer control," the Doctor informed.

"Doctor, the only way to do that is to remove the collars."

"Exactly."

Jason gave him a dark look. "Don't you think anyone will notice when the staff starts to go missing?"

"Not if they don't. Those in stasis can help the others out here until we're ready," the Doctor told him. "And we can replace the real collars with the fakes you found in that storeroom." He strode into the main room, waving a hand at the abandoned housekeeping cart by the door. "This should do rather nicely in hiding the evidence, don't you think?"

Jason stood staring in amazement. Then he could not help but smile, a mischievous gleam coming to his eyes. A sudden thought struck him and he threw a glance in Azure's direction. "Doctor, you don't expect Azure to do this, do you?"

The Doctor cleared his throat. "Actually, I was rather hoping you might do it. You are rather good at blending in."

"Somehow I knew you were going to say that."


	12. I'm Going To See A Man About A Cargo Shi

**CHAPTER 12**

"**I'M GOING TO SEE A MAN ABOUT A CARGO SHIP."**

The Doctor was glad his suite was nowhere near the main lobby and led the way to the storeroom where the TARDIS stood seemingly forgotten. Jason found a second box of gold chains and put it with the first on the housekeeping cart. "What will you be doing while I'm freeing the slaves?" he wanted to know.

The Doctor smiled broadly. "I'm going to see a man about a cargo ship."

Jason was appalled. "Not Talbot!"

"No. Bryce Miller. CEO of _The Gathering Dome, Ltd_."

"Doctor, I can't be in two places at once."

"I'm not asking—"

"If Talbot finds you, he'll kill you!" Jason pointed out forcefully.

The Time Lord was unfazed by this outburst. "Talbot and his men never come up to the Dome. That's why they need Miller."

The Alterran rolled his eyes. He could not believe how the Doctor could put so much faith in some of his conclusions sometimes. "At least take K-9 with you." Jason strode to the TARDIS, holding up a hand for the key as he did so. The Doctor tossed it to him and he caught it neatly, vanishing in­side the police box.

A few minutes later, the Doctor entered the console room, finding his companion at the inner door calling for K-9. "Jason, I want you to transmute in here," he instructed. "But only your skin coloring. I have Azure looking for a uniform for you."

"Why? I can do that myself?" came the puzzled reply.

"I know. I just don't want anyone else knowing," the Doctor said seriously, his grave tone making Jason's hair stand on end. "One of the things I do know about Eldarians is they don't work collectively, although they seem to be now. That jolt I received outside was someone's way of preventing my learning the truth. And I'm not entirely convinced I know the whole truth now."

Jason threw a horrified look at the exterior doors. "You don't think Azure is a part of this, do you?"

"I don't know. We're dealing with a power we don't entirely understand. Until we do, don't turn your back on her."

The Doctor grinned at the appalled expression this statement produced. He pulled out his dog whistle, giving his companion a warning look before giving it a long blast.

Jason winced. "I hate that thing," he grumbled, transmuting at the same time.

A minute later K-9 trundled into the console room. "Master."

It was Jason who responded. "K-9, protect the Doctor. There are a few people here who want to kill him."

"Young Master," K-9 acknowledged.

The Doctor gave the Alterran a reproving look before turning towards the door. "Just you remember what I said."

* * *

As soon as they left the storeroom, Jason and Azure set to work removing the collars from the staff in the section of the building Azure had been working in. Once this was done, they enlisted the help of the freed workers, hiding additional fake collars on their housekeeping carts and sending them on their way.

As he made his way through the building, Jason could not help but wonder what progress the Doctor was making. If any.

* * *

The Doctor was beginning to wonder about his progress as well. He was also wondering if there was any clerical staff in the Administrative Section of the Dome at all. He had looked in one empty office after another. Even the CEO was conspicuous by his absence. "You'd think a place this large would need an equally large administrative staff," he remarked to K-9.

The only person the Doctor found in the entire section was George Hargrove and he stood in the man's office door sizing him up. Just how much of all this was he involved in?

Looking up, George mistook the Doctor for someone else and waved him in. "You're early," he said as he shuffled the papers in front of him. "I've been trying to get these numbers to come out, but it looks like we may have to endure an audit after all."

The Doctor smile, taking the proffered seat. "Can't get your sums right, Mr. Hargrove? Now that is careless."

George scowled. "You're not the messenger."

"No, actually, I'm—"

The man across the desk blanched visibly. "I…I wasn't expecting…" he stammered out. "I'm sure it's just a minor oversight…er, Mister…?"

"Doctor," the Doctor grinned.

George gulped. "It's not that serious, surely?" He fumbled with the papers again. "All the proper forms were filed."

It was becoming glaringly obvious that this man did not have the nerve required to carry out the villainy on such a grand scale as was going on in the Dome. The Doctor decided to drop the act and became serious. "I'm sure they were. And were I a representative of whatever agency they were filed with, I'm sure I'd be very impressed."

The Chief Financial Officer gaped at him. "Yo…you're not…from the Audit Bureau?" he said at last.

"Hardly. I came to see your CEO, but he doesn't seem to be about."

"What do you want to see Bryce about?"

"Oh, this Dome, its enslaved work force, and the remnants of the mercenary crew who are controlling them," the Doctor replied breezily

George stared at the Time Lord, trying to decide if he were a harmless lunatic or a violent one.

"And before you ask me if I'm mad," the Doctor said quickly, "answer me one question. You're staff. Where did they come from?"

The man behind the desk blinked, momentarily thrown by the sudden non sequitur. "What? I don't know. A factory somewhere. They're androids. Any fool can see that."

With difficulty the Doctor resisted commenting on this. "If they were androids, you'd've paid for them, wouldn't you? But I'll wager you don't have a bill, do you?" he challenged. "That's one of the errors you mentioned, isn't it?"

"That's beside the point."

"No, Mr. Hargrove, that is the point," the Doctor shot back. "Your staff wasn't purchased be­cause they were already here when the renovations started."

"No, they came by…they must've been brought by…" George looked at the Doctor in alarm. "How did they get here?"

"Exactly. They were already onboard this ship you call _The Gathering Dome_."

By this time Hargrove was sweating profusely and he pulled out a handkerchief to mop his brow. Before he had the chance to say more, K-9 came backing into his office.

"Alien lifeform approaching, Master."

The Doctor jumped to his feet, peering out the door. At the end of the hall he saw an Eldarian maintenance worker sweeping the floor. Glancing back, he grinned at the overwhelmed man at the desk. "Now's your chance to see the reality of the situation," he remarked. Turning back, he called, "You there! Come get this office cleaned up before the meeting starts."

The man looked up dully. "Yes, sir," he replied, pushing his cleaning cart up the hall. The Doctor stood aside allowing the man to pass. Suddenly his hand flashed up, removing the con­trol collar. As with Azure, the Eldarian weakened, his knees giving way. The Doctor caught him as he fell, guiding him to a seat in the office. In less than a minute, he had recovered enough to be totally terrified.

The Doctor got down before him and smiled reassuringly. "It's alright. I'm the Doctor," he said soothingly. "Just check with the others. They'll tell you I'm on your side."

He received a frightened and confused look in reply. The man lowered his eyes a moment and then looked up in surprised.

"Good chap," the Time Lord said approvingly, rising to his feet.

"That doesn't prove anything!" George objected, finding his voice at last.

"What do you want? A sworn statement!" the Doctor thundered. He was prevented from say­ing more when the Eldarian touched his arm. "Danger," he said firmly.

The Doctor looked down in alarm. "What?"

"Danger," the Eldarian repeated. "The other. Growing stronger."

The Doctor did not like the sound of this at all and threw a quick glance in the direction of the main Dome. He suddenly found himself questioning the wisdom of his plan. "K-9, where's Jason?"

The automation's sensors buzzed a moment. "Unable to locate the Young Master due to shield­ing in this section, Master."

The Doctor cursed under his breath. It was becoming all too clear that what he knew was only the tip of the iceberg and he prayed he was not just steering himself and his companion straight into it.

* * *


	13. Looming Disaster

**CHAPTER 13**

**LOOMING DISASTER**

Had K-9's sensors not been shielded they would have detected Jason only a few floors away. He had kept away from the forward section of the Dome, Azure having proven invaluable in leading him to her people along the back. Eventually he found himself in a section of the building being renovated. He went to the room in which he had previously seen all the workers, finding it empty.

"There's no one here," he said firmly. "Are you sure you sensed someone?"

Azure nodded vigorously, motioning him in.

"But there's no one here!" Jason objected. He took another step into the room, waving his hands to make his point. He learned too late that he was wrong. A gold chain suddenly flashed around his neck and snapped closed before he knew what was happening.

Jason staggered further into the room, struggling against the power clawing at his mind. He managed to get a hand up to the collar before sinking to his knees. "No…" he moaned. "I'm not …I'm not…"

"It's not working," a male voice hissed from behind him.

To Jason's horror, he heard Azure reply, "He's not Eldarian. It may take a minute for the con trol center to find the correct frequency. Don't worry. He can't escape. But you won't be able to control him telepathically. His mind is too weak. You'll have to use voice commands."

"Doesn't matter. It's the Doctor's mind I'm after. He's just the bait."

* * *

"Look, what is going on?" George Hargrove demanded.

"A great deal more than even I thought," the Doctor replied tersely. "Is there any way to evacuate the Dome?"

"Evacuate! Are you mad? Do you have any idea what you're asking?"

"As a matter of fact, yes!" the Doctor snapped impatiently. "But it may become necessary should things get out of hand."

George mopped his face again. "What things?"

"I've a friend out there currently taking the control collars off of the rest of your staff. I should think that will make running this place rather difficult, don't you?" the Doctor replied challengingly.

"But…an evacuation. It could cause a panic."

The Doctor nodded. "Contacting the local authorities, discreetly of course, might help avoid that."

"I supposed so. On whose authority?"

"On yours, man! You are, after all, an executive. It's about time you started acting like one." He turned back towards the door, "I need to find Jason."

The Eldarian beside him took him by the arm. "Tierron come," he said firmly.

The Doctor gave him a stunned look. "What did you say?"

"Tierron come."

"Tierron? Is that your name?"

The Eldarian nodded.

"I thought Eldarians didn't have names."

Tierron scowled. "We…all have…names."

The Doctor's face darkened. Just what else had Azure told him that was a lie? He looked up when George hung up the phone and said, "Doctor, I've just been informed that we've lost communications with the surface."

The Doctor cursed under his breath. His adversary was still one step ahead of him. "Looks like you'll have to start organizing that evacuation now," he said, although he doubted there would be time to get everyone out before whatever was going to happen happened. Turning to Tierron, he asked, "Will your people help?"

"I don't know. Some," the Eldarian replied.

"Well, it's better than nothing," the Doctor said darkly.

Tierron took the Doctor by the sleeve. "The guests…not in danger."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that," the Time Lord said darkly, turning towards the door.

* * *

The Doctor decided it was time to get everything out in the open and went directly to the main lobby. He marched up to the main desk, where he removed the control collars from the dozen or so Eldarian working there. He continued on, removing the collars from all the staff present, leaving the telepathic explanations to Tierron.

With this accomplished, he turned to his Eldarian companion. "We need to get this evacuation organized this end," he said firmly.

To his chagrin he learned the service elevator was also out of commission. He then wanted to kick himself for not having realized the obvious sooner. His adversary was controlling the Eldarian's through the computer with the help of the captive others. Since their mental energies were slaved to the computer, those still under computer control were also slaved to it. It would be simple enough, therefore, for the man behind everything to learn what was going on from the source. Or so the Doctor theorized.

Turning to the main desk, the Doctor demanded, "Are the guests in danger because of what I've done?"

The woman to whom he spoke gave him a blank look.

"The person controlling all this knows what I've done," the Doctor stated firmly. "Will he harm the guests because of it?"

The voice that replied came by way of the public address system. _"No, Doctor, the guests are in no danger."_ The voice hardened as it went on to say, _"So long as you do exactly as you are told."_

"And just what would you have me do?" the Doctor wanted to know. He was suddenly aware of a force pulling at his mind, but had no trouble shutting it out, which only served to con firm what was becoming increasingly obvious. His opponent, while highly intelligent, was unskilled in the use of the technology at his command. An insight that might prove useful when the time came.

"Well?" the Doctor asked pointedly.

_"Come to the storage area. I'm sure you remember the way."_

"And if I refuse?"

Suddenly all the freed Eldarians started to weaken and then collapse, apparently the victims of a psychic attack. The Doctor caught the person nearest him, who turned out to be Tierron, as he fell, lowering him gently to the floor.

"There's no need for this!" the Doctor called out angrily.

_"Merely a demonstration, Doctor. Now, if you don't want them to suffer further_…_"_ The state ment was left unfinished, but the threat was blindingly obvious.

"Alright, I get the point," the Doctor said as he got to his feet. He looked around at the same time, trying to make out if his adversary were using the Eldarians or the security cameras. Then an extraordinary thought struck him. Up until that moment he had thought it was Captain Talbot in control. But the Captain would not have expected to find him alive, and since his unseen opponent had not commented on this, he wondered if it were possible that Bryce Miller was the one behind it all.

The Time Lord surveyed the room, seeing several guests, who were also physicians, tending the fallen Eldarians. "Does anyone here know anything about psychic trauma?" he called out.

"I do," said a voice from behind him.

The Doctor turned and was surprised to see it was Aaron Krystovan who had spoken.

"Is that what we're dealing with here?" Aaron asked.

"Yes. On a massive level. I'm on my way to try and shut it down. Can you organize things here?"

"You can rely on me, sir."

The Doctor gave a knowing smile as he made his way across the room. "Yes. I knew I could."

* * *

The Doctor made his way down the corridor leading to the storage area. Once he was a good distance from the lobby he stopped, turning to K-9, who had apparently gone unnoticed by his adversary. "K-9, scan the area. Are there any transmitters or relay points close by?"

K-9's sensors buzzed a moment. "Affirmative, Master. Sensors detect relay points set at regular intervals."

"Can you locate the main transmitter?"

"Affirmative."

"Good dog," the Doctor said approvingly. "Go find it and knock it out. I'll be in the power room."

"Your instructions were to go to the storage area, Master," K-9 corrected.

"I know. But I've a feeling that's just a rendezvous. Off you go now."

K-9 set off in one direction and the Doctor turned, heading in the other. He had barely gone ten paces when the voice called out tauntingly, _"Come along, Doctor. No dawdling. Your young friend is getting impatient."_

The Doctor looked up sharply, cursing under his breath. As he strode purposefully toward the storage area, he wondered how Jason had managed to get himself captured despite his warnings. His train of thought was broken when he became aware of someone following him. Even though he did not see them, it was apparent they were there and he reasoned it was very likely one of the controlled Eldarians. Obviously his adversary wanted to make certain he arrived at his destination.


	14. Enlighten Me

**CHAPTER 14**

"**ENLIGHTEN ME."**

As the Doctor suspected, there was no one in the storage area. As he made his way to the power room, the voice of his adversary beckoning to him, encouraging him to venture further on. Eventually he found his way to the computer room, seeing Bryce Miller at the circular computer console.

"Welcome, Doctor," Bryce said urbanely as the Time Lord appeared at the door, "I'm glad you could make it."

"Bryce Miller, I presume," the Doctor acknowledged, stepping cautiously into the room.

"That would be me."

"Yes, I thought as much. Although, I must admit, I had been expecting to find Talbot in charge of all this. That is, until your little demonstration in the lobby."

"Really? That surprises me," Bryce replied. "I understand you've been annoying Talbot quite a bit of late."

"Oh, just a difference of opinion," the Doctor replied breezily. "He thought I should be killed. I disagreed."

Bryce laughed out loud. "There, you see? I knew we'd get along."

The door behind the Doctor suddenly closed and he turned slowly, seeing, without surprise, Azure covering him with a high-energy weapon. "Ah, there you are," he said mildly. "I was wondering when you'd turn up."

Azure responded with a dark look.

The Doctor returned his attention to Miller, dropping his casual manner at the same time, his voice taking on an almost threatening edge. "My companion. Where is he?

"Oh, he's safe," came the vague reply.

"Where?"

The man at the computer turned his gaze across the room and the Doctor followed it, seeing his companion standing motionless inside a clear chamber. At first the Doctor thought he might be in stasis, until he saw the control collar around his neck.

"There, you see?" Bryce said amiably. "The boy is unharmed."

"I'd like to verify that for myself, if you don't mind."

"You're hardly in a position to be making demands."

The Time Lord turned on him. "Oh, aren't I?" he snapped, controlling his anger with visible effort. "You've gone to an awful lot of trouble to get me down here. So whatever it is you want from me must be very important. So important, I suspect, that I'm no good to you dead. So let me have a look at Jason or I stop being so cooperative."

Bryce was taken aback by the forcefulness of this reply and stiffened involuntarily. Some how he had failed to instill the amount of fear or respect he had intended. In fact, the Doctor seemed to be taking control of the situation with conspicuous ease. He threw a quick look in Azure's direction and she crossed to the chamber, pushing several buttons before pulling the cover open. The Doctor watched in silence but did not move, standing his ground until Azure finally took the hint and moved away. Throwing a dark look in Miller's direction, the Doctor crossed the room to examine his captive companion.

"As you can see, Doctor, the boy is unharmed," Bryce said as Azure came to stand near the computer console.

"Yes," the Time Lord replied quietly. Keeping his back to the two of them, he put his dog whistle to his lips and gave it a several long blasts, praying K-9 was close at hand. At the same time, to his shock and delight, he saw Jason wince and close his seemingly glazed eyes in pain. When he opened them again, he gave the Doctor a clear, steady look.

Keeping his voice low, the Doctor said, "If we've any hope of stopping this, I need to get into that computer." He received an appalled and horrified look from his companion in reply. "Just you make sure I get out again." Seeing an argument starting in Jason's eyes, the Doctor snapped, "Just do it!"

"Well, Doctor?" Bryce said coolly.

Lowering his head in apparent resignation, the Doctor turned back to him. "Alright. What is it you want from me?" he asked as he moved toward the center of the room.

"Isn't it obvious?" Bryce taunted.

"Enlighten me. For example, how is it you were able to trap an entire race of telepaths? Surely they had time to warn each other about you."

It was Azure who replied, laughing cruelly as she did so. "Trap? They volunteered, the fools. It was their own greed and ambition that trapped them."

"What? And not yours?" the Time Lord chided. "Incidentally, I feel I should compliment you on your performance. I do so admire subtlety. How did you know where to find me, by the way?"

Now it was Bryce who replied, "The computer is powered by the psychic energies of those in stasis, Doctor. I know whatever they know."

"So much for privacy," the Doctor snorted. "But they couldn't've told you exactly who I was. There must be hundreds of doctors here."

"True," the man at the computer agreed. "But only one who got a little too curious about the control collars and then went on to annoy Captain Talbot."

"Ah, you'd've gotten that from my little confrontation with the good Captain, I would imagine."

"That provided the visual image. The main desk provided the rest," Bryce went on proudly.

"And the Captain and his crew? What of them? Did you add them to your little collection?"

"Certainly not. I simply downsized the ship's crew."

"Meaning you killed them," the Doctor said bluntly.

"All but Talbot." Bryce pushed a button and a monitor came to life, displaying the image of the captive Captain Talbot. He was trapped in a chamber similar to the one that held Jason. This one, however, was alive with electricity, the screaming Talbot writhing helplessly within.

"As you can see," Bryce said blandly, "the good Captain is learning the error of his ways."

The Doctor was grateful when the image was switched off. "And then what? Does he get added to the collection?"

"That weak minded fool?" Bryce snorted. "Certainly not. He wouldn't produce enough energy to light a single indicator."

The Doctor blinked and then looked around himself as a staggering realization came to him. "The whole system is powered by psychic energy?" he gasped. "Exclusively?"

"Yes," Bryce said proudly. "The Eldarians provide the power, the Dome provides the intellect."

The Doctor was completely thrown. "The Dome?"

"Where great minds meet under the sea," Bryce reminded. "Each guest speaker participates in what they believe is a survey comparing their brain patterns to others in their field. But instead of a data bank, the information goes here."

"But what good is it?" the Doctor demanded pointedly. "It's nothing more than a computer with a grotesque power source."

"No, Doctor, it's a brain. My brain. Once it's linked into the main system on the planet I can move outwards. Beyond this world. I will achieve a greatness never seen before."

The Doctor finally lost his temper. "Never seen before!" he scoffed. "Don't flatter yourself. I've seen more of your kind than I care to remember. You're not unique. You're nothing more than your basic, run-of-the-mill megalomaniac. Ruthless, cunning, out to control the universe—or at least his little corner of it."

"Have a care, Doctor," Bryce hissed angrily.

The Doctor ignored him. "Is that why you've brought me here? To add me to your little brain trust?"

The man at the computer gave Azure a look of mock surprise. "Have you been teaching him to mind read?"

"And if I refuse," the Time Lord went on, "you threaten my companion's life. Am I right? Not very original."

"No, but very effective," came the self-satisfied reply

"And after that, then what? Do you add him to your collection too?"

"That weak minded boy?" Azure scoffed. "He's useless."

A ghost of a smile came to the Doctor's face. "Oh, hardly that."

"Perhaps you're right," Bryce agreed. "Jason, restrain the Doctor," he then commanded.

Jason straightened as though coming awake. He walked slowly and deliberately toward the Doctor, who took a step back as he approached. Before the Time Lord realized what was happening, Jason had taken him by the wrist and then twisted his arm behind him, his free arm clamped in an iron grip.

"Easy, easy," the seemingly distressed Doctor said quickly. "We're friends, remember?"

"Save your breath, Doctor. He's under my control now," Bryce sneered. "Jason, take him to the stasis chamber."

The Alterran did not move.

"Perhaps you might tell him where it is," the Doctor suggested helpfully, "before he breaks my arm."

"I'll show him." Azure moved a panel that was a few feet from the computer console. She pushed a button and it slid aside, revealing the stasis chamber, which was simply a chair set in side the computer itself. "Bring him here," she ordered.

Again, Jason did not move.

"Very literal minded, your companion," Bryce observed blandly.

"Oh yes," the Doctor agreed. "He's very good at doing what he's told." He winced as Jason tightened his grip in response to this. It was obvious he was not in favor of his plan at all.

"Jason, take the Doctor to Azure and do as she instructs," Bryce Miller ordered.

The Doctor was unceremoniously thrust into the chair where Azure secured him in place with metal clamps. A clear dome bristling with contact points was then brought down on his head.

Looking pointedly at his companion, the Doctor asked, "How do I know you won't have Azure, or whatever her name is, just kill him once I'm inside your collection?"

"You don't," Bryce grinned. His hands moved swiftly over the controls and he looked up again. "Any last words, Doctor?"

"Several. But you'll only laugh. Just get on with it."

Bryce laughed anyway as he activated the machine.

The Doctor closed his eyes and tried to relax. He caught his breath as the chamber came to life, the powerful system pulling at his mind.

Azure glanced over to the statue-like Jason and asked, "Shall I kill him now?"

"No, this may not work the first time" Bryce replied without looking up. "Wait until the Doctor's fully processed. Then kill him."


	15. The Truth At Last

**CHAPTER 15**

**THE TRUTH AT LAST**

The Doctor knew he would be disoriented upon entering the computer, but this still did not prepare him for what he found when he finally materialized in the Eldarian collective. As before, he was a projection of his physical self, but instead of being in a blackened room he found himself in the center of an enormous arena filled to capacity. He looked around in blank astonishment at the thousands of spectators. "The Coliseum was never like this," he muttered.

Holding out his arms, the Time Lord addressed the assembly. "Can anyone tell me who is in charge here?" he called out in a grand tone.

The crowd laughed uproariously.

Undaunted, the Doctor repeated the question. This time there was a reply. It was calm, quiet—and from directly behind him. "There is no one in charge here."

Startled, the Doctor spun around, seeing a small gray-haired man wearing a Roman toga, which, despite their surroundings, the Doctor found absurdly incongruous.

"We are all slaves to the computer," the man went on. "And now, so are you."

* * *

Bryce Miller muttered to himself as he struggled at the console. The Doctor's processing was proving to be just as difficult as he anticipated. It appeared it would take some time before every thing was fully stabilized.

An alarm suddenly sounded from a different panel and Miller shot a quick glance at it, a grin of irony coming to his face.

"What's wrong?" Azure asked.

"The relay transmitter for the forward section has just gone off-line," he replied. Looking pointedly at the motionless Time Lord, he added, "Now I wonder how that could've happened?"

"Shall I see to it?"

"Yes. Without it we won't be able to reestablish control over the front sections."

Azure threw a quick glance in Jason's direction, ordered him to stay where he was and then headed for the door.

* * *

The Doctor followed the man who called himself simply _the Caretaker _through the surreal world within the computer. It reminded him of a similar surrealistic journey into the Matrix on Gallifrey and he wondered if this system could be manipulated in a similar fashion.

Stopping outside a set of double doors, the Caretaker pulled them open to reveal an enormous library beyond. The shelves were lined with hundreds of thousands of books.

"I'm very grateful for the tour, Caretaker," the Doctor was saying, "but if I'm to be here for ever, I'd appreciate it if you'd answer a question or two."

Holding out a hand, the Caretaker said grandly, "All your questions will be answered within. Enter and learn."

"No, I don't think so," the Time Lord replied firmly. "If I'm not mistaken, a library is a repository of knowledge." He paused a beat before saying, "Just like the living mind. And I'm not going to go mucking about in other people's minds like Bryce Miller."

The Caretaker stiffened visibly, a startled look coming to his face, both indications that the arrow had found its mark. "I don't know what you mean, Doctor," he said at last.

"Yes, you do." The Doctor looked through the door and then back the way they came. "Not everyone wants to leave do they? I mean, why should they? No day-to-day worries. No problems or stress. All their cares, their desires taken care of."

"Exactly," the Caretaker said excitedly, thinking he had found an ally in the Doctor. He was about to learn otherwise.

The Doctor rounded angrily on him. "Yes, exactly. Exactly nothing! Nothing to strive for. Nothing to aim for. No growth! No progress! No reason for living—if you can call _this_ living. It's stagnation!"

Before the Caretaker could respond he was abruptly yanked backwards and thrust through the open door of the library, the door slamming shut.

The Doctor was just as startled as the Eldarian at this occurrence and stood staring as a bar was dropped across the library doors. It was not until the mystery assailant turned around that the Doctor realized who it was. "Tierron!" he gasped, not quite believing it himself. "I left you in the lobby."

"No time to explain that now, Doctor," Tierron replied with a clarity that startled the Time Lord again. "I came to help you find the truth. You won't find it with him." He nodded back at the door. "He wouldn't know it if it got up and bit him."

"Tierron, I'm awfully glad you're here, but I don't want to put you in anymore danger."

"I'm not the one in danger, Doctor," the Eldarian replied gravely. "You are."

The Doctor blinked. "Me? How?"

"You've probably already noticed I have no trouble communicating in here. That's because it's all mental energy. Out there it's different. Out there, the others know my thoughts. I can't shield them, nor can I know the thoughts of other races. Not so with you. That's what Bryce is after."

"Are you saying…?" The Doctor scowled, throwing an annoyed look at the library door. The Caretaker was making a great deal of noise hammering on it, making it difficult to think. "Come on, let's go somewhere quiet," he said, taking Tierron by the arm and leading him away.

"So what you're saying," the Doctor said, continuing with his original thought, "is your people's telepathic ability is closed? Eldarians can only communicate with other Eldarians?"

"Yes."

The Doctor stopped, and then started pacing, unable to contain himself. This one piece of information put a great deal into perspective. If the Eldarians were "true" telepaths, they would have been able to read Jason's mind on what they were doing, as the boy was untrained in concealing his thoughts. It was at that moment the Doctor decided to fully train his companion how to utilize his telepathic ability. That is, if he got out of the computer.

"Bryce Miller wants my mind because I'm telepathic, is that what you're telling me?"

"Because you are a trained telepathic, Doctor," Tierron corrected. "You closed him out in the lobby. You would not have been able to do that without some training. We can't be trained as you have. Something about our make up prevents it."

Several thoughts went through the Time Lord's mind, but he kept them to himself, a grin spreading across his face. "Than he's in for a surprise," he remarked. Looking up, he added, "He's taking his time, isn't he?"

Now it was Tierron's turn to grin. "No, that's me. He believes you're taking longer to process because you're not Eldarian. With the help of those of us you freed, we've hidden you from him."

The Doctor flashed a broad smile. "Then we shouldn't waste time with ideal chitchat," he said, suddenly very serious. "So tell me, how did a race of telepaths get themselves trapped like this?"

Tierron lowered his eyes guiltily. "Greed, mostly," he admitted. He went on to explain that Bryce had persuaded them if they combined their mental energies together, they would be able to achieve greatness. The combined efforts of so many great minds could answer the deepest questions, plumb the depths of the cosmos, fathom the unfathomable.

"And reap the rewards of doing it," the Doctor concluded. While on the surface this was all very noble, it carried along with it the undeniable lure of power and wealth.

"How did he engineer it all?" the Doctor then asked. "I mean, he didn't just appear out of no where and offer the Golden Apple, did he?"

"I don't understand the illusion, Doctor," Tierron remarked, "but the engineering was easy for him. He's one of us. Cosmetically changed, but Eldarian just the same."

"What!"

"He left Solus Wistos many years ago and then reappeared as this Bryce Miller person. We didn't learn his true identity until it was too late."

"I wonder where he acquired the technology. Hakol, presumably," the Doctor muttered thought fully. Returning his full attention to Tierron, he pressed on. "And the control collars. Where did they come from? Presumably they didn't just spring fully formed aboard this ship after the crash."

"No. And neither did we. The Captain and his crew didn't know it but it was Bryce who commissioned them. They were to rendezvous with him somewhere to transfer cargo."

"It must've annoyed him when the ship crashed."

Tierron gave him a puzzled look before going on to explain how the CEO managed to get hold of the vessel and then convert it into _The Gathering Dome_. The technology that awaited the captives was simply transferred onboard and utilized as the Doctor had already witnessed.

The appalled Time Lord was prevented from asking further questions when the Caretaker and several others suddenly appeared all around them.

"Time to take your place, Doctor," the Caretaker snarled.

The Doctor grinned unabashedly at him. "You know, Caretaker, I'd love to. But I'm afraid I've more pressing business elsewhere. Good-bye." With a wave of his hand, he abruptly vanished.

* * *

The abrupt appearances and disappearances of the Doctor's conscious energy was beginning to annoy Bryce as he struggled at the computer. Had he known the Doctor possessed the power to move at will through the system he would have realized it was deliberate. Instead, he simply thought it to be a processing error and continued tracing the fault. So intent was his concentration that he actually jumped when a woman suddenly cried out in the next room. He looked up just in time to see Azure enter, pulling LiaDonna in with her.

"We have all kinds of wandering guests today," Azure remarked dryly.

"I don't have time for this," the irritated Bryce snapped, returning his attention to the con sole. "Kill her."

LiaDonna screamed, hiding her face in her hands as Azure raised her weapon.

"No!" Jason instantly sprang to life, putting himself between the gun and his terrified mother.

"Apparently the relay is out in this part of the building too," Bryce observed blandly, not even bothering to look up.

"Think what you like," the Alterran responded coldly, his eyes locked on the weapon in Azure's hands. "I'd just like to point out that I'm not a weak-minded boy, nor am I useless."

"No," Azure replied coldly. "You're dead."


	16. From The Inside

**CHAPTER 16**

**FROM THE INSIDE**

The words were barely out of her mouth when Azure was struck from behind by a stun blast. A few seconds later, K-9 trundled through the door.

"K-9!" Jason gasped approvingly. "Excellent timing!"

"Young Master," K-9 acknowledged with a wag of his tail.

Jason spun around, glaring angrily at Bryce a moment before turning his attention to the frightened LiaDonna. Bending forward, he looked into her face, fighting the urge to take her by the shoulders. "Mother, what on earth are you doing here?" he asked in a low voice.

LiaDonna looked up sharply, having failed to recognize the disguised young man. "I…I fol lowed the Doctor," she stammered out. "I thought…"

"Yes, yes, alright," Jason said impatiently, closing his eyes in exasperation and straightening at the same time. "Just stay close K-9. He'll look after you."

Looking down at the automation, Jason commanded, "K-9, LiaDonna is a friend. Guard her."

"Affirmative, Young Master. Friend," K-9 replied, his tail wagging again.

Jason returned his attention back to Bryce Miller, who seemed to regard him with amusement. "I supposed now you're going to try and stop me?" he remarked blandly.

"That was the general idea, yes," Jason replied mildly.

Bryce responded with a scornful laugh. "You're forgetting something, aren't you?" He threw a meaningful glance in the direction of the motionless Time Lord.

"Not really," Jason said, shaking his head. "If you'd had any sense, you'd've kept the Doctor as far away from that thing as possible. The worst thing you could've done was put him inside it. If you haven't lost control by now, then it's only a matter of time."

The man at the computer console snorted indignantly. "Are you trying to tell me that the Doctor's mind is stronger than the entire Eldarian collective?"

Suddenly the Doctor's voice replied from within the computer, _"If you could get them to work collectively, the answer would be no. But since they can't seem to agree on anything, the answer is a resounding yes."_

As the Doctor had suspected, the surreal interior of his computer world could be manipulated mentally. He had escaped the Caretaker and his followers with ease, going on to create a replica of the computer room, the only addition being a monitor that displayed the events unfolding in the real world. Utilizing the duplicate of Bryce's own console, the Doctor was able to take control of the system with conspicuous ease. By the time Bryce realized what was happening it was too late. He attacked the console trying, and failing, to regain control.

"Doctor, what do you what me to do with Brainiac here?" Jason asked sarcastically, nodding in Miller's directions.

_"Now, now, Jason, don't be unkind. Megalomaniacs are people too,"_ the Doctor chided play fully. _"Lock him up and then get to the console. I need you to pull up some programs for me."_

The Alterran's face darkened as he advanced on the CEO, who held up a hand to stop him only to be horrified when nothing happened. He was unceremoniously dragged to his feet and across the room. "You're lucky I'm not in a violent mood," Jason snarled as he thrust the protesting Bryce in the clear cabinet that had been his own prison, locking the door. He then went on to secure the re covering Azure in a similar manner.

With this done, Jason returned to the computer, pulling the chair out from behind it and giving it to the still visibly shaken LiaDonna. Returned to the console, he pulled up the information as the Doctor asked for it. As soon as a program appeared it was instantly rerouted to the replica computer room.

Everything went smoothly until the Doctor tried to return to the real world. During his short time within the system, the collective had grown even more divided, splitting into two distinct factions, those who wanted to leave, and those who wanted to stay. Each time the way was opened for the Doctor to leave, the other side closed it.

Within his replica computer room, the Doctor could hear the growing division, each side arguing with the other, and becoming more violent.

"Doctor, I can't override it," Jason called helplessly. "The power's building too fast."

_"I know,"_ the Doctor replied darkly, "_Each side is countermanding the other. I don't know how they expected this to work. They can't seem to agree on anything."_

"So, how do I get you out?"

_"You don't, apparently. Not unless you can mediate between the two sides, and I don't see that happening. Or generate enough power to override their control long enough for me to escape, and that's even less likely."_

"Why?"

_"Because if this equipment is from where I think it is, the more the Eldarians argue, the more psychic energy they produce. And that translates to more power. You have to produce more power than they are, and then apply it all at once."_

"And short them out," Jason concluded. He thought a moment. "How much power are we talking about?"

_"A lot."_

"As much as the TARDIS can produce?" Jason wondered. "K-9, would that be enough?"

"Negative, Young Master. Energy requirements indicate application in single catastrophic discharge."

Jason closed his eyes and leaned back in exasperation, drawing a deep breath. He threw a quick glance over at LiaDonna, who was sitting on the other side of the console watching him in an awed silence. He did a double take when he saw the knowing look on her face. She held up her hands, index fingers extended. Slowly she touched the fingertips together and in a flash Jason knew what she meant.

"What about the Blinovich Limitation Effect?" he asked suddenly.

The Doctor's response was immediate and firm. _"No! Absolutely not!"_

"K-9, would that be sufficient?" the Alterran asked.

"Affirmative, Young Master," K-9 replied.

_"No,"_ the Doctor said again. _"Jason, I forbid it!"_

"Doctor, if it's your only way—"

_"Jason, you have no idea what that will do to you,"_ the Time Lord pointed out. _"Or your mother. I'm assuming you've told her who you are, despite my telling you not to."_

It was LiaDonna who answered. "He did. And I'm willing to take the risk."

"I obviously came to no harm," Jason injected pointedly. "After all, I was born, wasn't I?"

_"Yes,"_ the Doctor said calmly. _"But it's not your past self that concerns me."_

The Doctor's words hung like fog in the air. Jason gave his mother a startled look. Would what they were about to attempt guarantee his own birth, only to end his life now? Could he ask this brave woman to assist in taking the life of the child she was currently trying so desperately to bring into this world—even at the risk of her own life?

These same thoughts had already gone through LiaDonna's mind and she rose to her feet, standing before the vexed young man who was also her son. She wanted so desperately to touch him, console him—mother him! "I'm willing if you are," she said in a quiet yet firm tone.

Before Jason could respond a strange sound came from the computer followed by an alarmed cry from the Doctor.

The Time Lord had been concentrating on his companion so strongly that his mental vibrations had given away his location. The Caretaker and his followers had tracked him down, breaking into the replica computer room and descending on him before he knew what was happening. He only managed an alarmed cry before a hand was clamped firmly over his mouth.

"Now, Doctor," the Caretaker said to the struggling Time Lord, "you _will_ take your place with the others."

"No!" Jason screamed, his fingers flying over the computer controls, the information it brought forth causing him to catch his breath, his eyes growing wide a saucers. "They're trying to isolate him!"

Dashing to the stasis chamber, he threw several switches, resetting the controls. Pressing his open palm against the power relay, he turned back to LiaDonna, hold ing out his other hand. "It's now or never. If they isolate him, I may never find him again. He's as good as dead," he said breathlessly.

LiaDonna hurried over to him, reaching out her hand.

Looking up, Jason practically screamed, "Doctor, if you can hear me, _now!_" He then touched his mother's outstretched hand. There was a flash of energy and then everything went black.


	17. Backlash

**CHAPTER 17**

**BACKLASH**

LiaDonna opened her eyes to see the Doctor crouched down beside her, a concerned look on his face. "Are you alright?" he asked gently.

"I think so," she replied, sitting up slowly, a hand going to her head. She caught her breath when she saw Jason sprawled beside the stasis chamber.

"It's alright. He came through it," the Doctor informed quickly. "Although I'm not sure how long he'll be out. Somehow he managed to shield you, taking the full force of the backlash him self."

Suddenly remembering what she had just done, LiaDonna looked into the Time Lord's face. "Are _you_ alright?" she asked.

"Couldn't be better," he beamed back. "And thanks to you, the control system is out of commission quite permanently."

Nodding in Jason's direction, LiaDonna replied, "I just hope he's not out of commission quite permanently."

"Oh no, I'm sure he'll be alright. K-9, what's Jason's status?" the Doctor asked.

"The Young Master is unconscious, Master," came the succinct reply.

"I can see that. What's the status of his energy level?"

"Energy conversion levels fluctuating, Master."

"Is it a regular fluctuation or random?" LiaDonna asked, going on to amaze the Doctor with her expertise as she went on to ask several extremely detailed questions.

"You're right, Doctor," she said at last, "he took quite a jolt. He'll be out for hours. Probably even days." Seeing the astonished look on the Time Lord's face, LiaDonna flushed slightly, lowering her eyes. "I wasn't always a Healer's wife."

"Energy conversion expert from the sound of it," the Doctor observed.

The Alterran female responded with a self-conscious smile.

"Well then, if Jason's going to be napping for a while, I'll have time to get you back where you belong before anyone notices you're missing." The Doctor rose to his feet, helping the reluctant woman to hers. He then assisted her from the room, calling back, "K-9, you're in charge. Look after Jason." He waved a hand in direction of the trapped Bryce and Azure as he left the room. "And keep an eye on these two."

* * *

The Doctor was barely out of the storage area when LiaDonna came to an abrupt stop. "I think I can manage until the end now," she said firmly.

"You're sure?" the Doctor asked concernedly.

"I mean that," came the mysterious reply.

The Doctor gave her a puzzled look.

With a sigh, LiaDonna said seriously, "I'm dying, Doctor. I know it, and I'm sure you do too. Jason told me you came here as a surprise but didn't expect to find me or Aaron here."

"That was my mistake—"

Holding up a hand, she said, "I'd like to thank you for that mistake. You've given me a glimpse into a future I won't have. The child I won't see grow up. All I can say is thank-you, but that seems so inadequate. He's…he's…amazing."

"The glimpse works both ways, you know," the Doctor said mildly. "Although I could stran gle him for telling you."

LiaDonna gave a small smile, a hand going to her abdomen. "Please don't. I think we've done enough damage for one day."

The Doctor was equally serious. "Thank you very much for what you did for me. It was very brave of you to risk so much on my account."

"Please, don't mention it."

The Doctor flashed a broad smile. "That's what I was going to say."

"Sorry?"

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention this to anyone," the Doctor explained. "This little ad venture has broken several Time Laws and should it ever get back to Gallifrey, Jason and I could be in some rather serious trouble."

"Adventure? What adventure?" LiaDonna asked innocently. "I'm sorry, I don't believe we've met."

"Exactly." The Doctor turned to the door, stopped and turned back. "Incidentally, do you have a bad temper, by any chance?"

LiaDonna groaned, rolling her eyes. "Oh, have I! It's gotten me into more—" Breaking off, she scowled. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason," came the vague reply. "I've a friend with a hot temper, you see. Everyone tells him that he's just like his mother because of it. That's all." With a grin, the Doctor vanished through the door.

* * *

Jason awoke to find himself lying on an air mattress in the center of the Zero Room floor. He sat up slowly, looking around in bewilderment. _How on earth did I get here?_ Getting slowly to his feet he went to the door, feeling the soothing affects of the room fall away the instant he crossed the threshold. Slowly, almost dazedly, he made his way to his room, stopping a moment to listen as the TARDIS hummed quietly around him. _Well, at least we're still on the ground,_ he thought, the time machine's engines currently silent. _At least the Doctor had the decency not to take off for parts unknown while I was asleep._

Upon arriving at his room Jason looked in the wall mirror, seeing he was still in Eldarian form and wearing the uniform Azure had found for him. He was also still wearing the control collar and immediately pulled it from his neck, tossing it onto a wastebasket in distaste.

After a long, soothing shower, Jason was back in his human form and in his own clothes. _Now to find the Doctor_, he thought as he headed towards the door.

* * *

The Doctor was in the console room entering coordinates into the navigational computer when his bewildered companion finally made his appearance. "Ah, there you are!" he chirped brightly, looking up from the console. "K-9 said you were up. Sleep well?"

Jason threw a glance in K-9's direction and then shrugged. "I guess. How long have I been out?"

The Doctor did not seem to hear him. "I've been trying to decide where we should go next. Any suggestions?"

"Doctor, how long have I been out?" Jason asked again.

"After all, my last—"

_"Doctor, how long?"_

The Doctor cleared his throat, meeting the Alterran's gaze steadily. "Three days."

Jason was so stunned he did not even notice when the Doctor hit the dematerialization switch.

"You missed quite a bit, I'm afraid," the Time Lord said quietly. "The power surge did a bit more than short out the Eldarians' control. It activated the revival program and brought everyone out of stasis, whether they wanted to be or not. I don't recall just now, but I believe there were nearly a hundred thousand of them at last count. The local authorities are helping to coordinate the efforts to return them to Solus Wistos."

"Whether they wanted to be or not?" Jason injected.

"No. Some wanted to stay on and help George Hargrove make a go of running the Dome as a legitimate enterprise. Bryce, on the other hand, wasn't so lucky. The authorities took rather a dim view of what he'd done. And poor old Talbot was rescued from Bryce only to be arrested. It seems he's wanted on several counts of smuggling, as well as a few other crimes."

Jason listened in silence as the Doctor told of the happenings of the last three days. When he concluded, the Alterran scowled. There was something rather important he felt had been over looked.

"Is that it?" Jason asked pointedly.

"As far as the universe is concerned, yes."

"And the Time Lords? Are they satisfied? I must've broken half of the Time Laws."

"Ah, yes, well…" the Doctor replied, waving a hand in the air. "What they don't know won't hurt us." Suddenly his voice was very serious, "I'm very glad that you're alright, Jason. It was terribly fool hardy of you to do what you did on my account."

Jason smiled self consciously, lowering his eyes. "Well, you did ask me to make sure you got out."

"Yes. And as Bryce pointed out, you can be very literal minded when you want to be. Which reminds me," the Doctor said, interrupting himself. "That was a real control collar you had on, wasn't it?"

"Oh, yes."

"Then you'll forgive my asking, but how is it you were able to overcome its control? It wasn't something as simple as your not being Eldarian, was it?"

"Well, yes and no," Jason replied hesitantly. "I was able to override the energy pulse with my own energy field. Azure had the misfortune of choosing a time when I needed to restabilize."

The Doctor could not help but laugh.

"So, where are we going?" the Alterran asked.

"I think you should pick this time," the Doctor informed. "I took you to the Dome to rest, but that didn't seem to happen, did it?"

"What do you call what I've been doing the last three days?"

"I meant rest as in relax, actually.

"Oooooh," Jason sing-songed. He stood thoughtfully a moment before saying, "Do you know of any planets that are having a war or something? Nothing catastrophic, mind you. No thermo-nuclear holocausts. Just a nice little civil war, native uprising, civil unrest, that sort of thing?"

The Doctor blinked, completely thrown by this request. "Why would you want to know that?"

With a devilish grin, Jason replied, "Because if we go somewhere that's already in upheaval, maybe they'll leave us in peace."

* * *

The next story in this arc "THE GUARDIAN"

* * *

The Gathering Dome © 2000 Margaret Price is an original work written for the enjoyment of Doctor Who fans everywhere.  
No copyright infringement is intended.  
Original series broadcast on the BBC. Format © BBC 1963  
Doctor Who and Tardis are trademarks of the BBC.  
The story and all other original characters are © Margaret Price


End file.
